What Does Love Mean To You?
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping; Yugi never enjoyed fighting with Kaiba, but when it gets out of hand he considers ending their marriage. Upon meeting a shadowy figure who attempts to help him, will he search his heart for the answers to his questions or ponder them Disco/
1. When Love Loses Meaning

_**Pairings: Seto X Yugi!**_

_**!Warnings!: This is yaoi along with Mpreg, dont like it then go away. Rated M for blood, violence, language, and sexual themes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, only this plot!**_

_**A/N: I thought of this while staring at my ceiling for about twenty minutes. Amazing where inspiration comes from these days... anyways reviews would be awesome! I'd like to know what you guys thought and if I should continue. Honestly I'm a little unsure of this story myself. It gets kinda... weird. xD But in a good way! (I hope...)**_

_**Enough of my rambling! Enjoy and please review for the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>After the door was harshly slammed shut there were cries of sorrow that followed the shaking of the hinges on the door frame. He was so sick of this, all of this fighting, all of the tears. He was tired of his heart being stomped on, ripped in two, and stabbed with a chilly knife by the hand of his lover. He couldn't take this life anymore, what had he seen in the cold hearted CEO that made him marry him? Why had he done this to himself?<p>

The fighting use to not be this bad, it use to be over little things. Maybe about coming to bed a little bit too late or forgetting about one of Mokuba's baseball games. After a few hours of arguing about it, things would return to normal.

That was possibly four months ago.

Now, the fighting was so horrible that it reduced Yugi to tears and often led to something exactly like this. Leaving his office heartbroken and wondering why he'd come to love Kaiba in the first place. They fought about everything. Not the little things anymore, Kaiba seemed to purposely find something to pick at. He could never let anything go.

The topic of the fight today had been what was due within a few months. Through his tears he gazed down at his stomach and wrapped his arms around it, he didn't know how it had happened but he was glad that it did. Why him and Kaiba had fought about it was because Yugi felt like Kaiba wouldn't stop working once the baby was here. He felt like he would be the only one taking care of the baby. Kaiba had taken great offence to this to hide that it was true, that he most likely wouldn't stop working.

Yugi had come to feel like he didn't care that Yugi was pregnant, or really cared about him at all anymore. He was always working, always gone, always placing himself in solitude, always in a horrible mood, and always yelling at him. Yugi felt like the love they had once shared was gone. This made Yugi's heart twist painfully but he couldn't deny the truth, the sad, sick truth. Yugi knew that Kaiba had once loved him, he even use to say it to him. He'd said it to him when they'd placed rings over the others fingers. Didn't that mean that they were supposed to love one other forever? Wasn't that what those gold bands meant?

Unsure about the meaning of love Yugi didn't know what to think of the subject. He'd thought that he loved Kaiba but was that really true anymore? Did Kaiba still love him? Didn't he want to be with Yugi forever? Didn't he want to have a family with him? Or was working more important to the CEO?

Yugi did know this, he was so sick of fighting. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't even take being in this mansion anymore. The teary eyed boy broke into a run away from the door, he navigated through the hallways behind his blurry eyes to feel fresh cool air enter his lungs. He also felt the rain begin dropping on him from the cloudy sky above him, but that barely mattered. As long as he was free of the mansion that felt like had been suffocating him. Yugi didn't know where he planned on going but he just ran.

He ran to his heart's content. With each step he took his heart beat faster and his insides grew colder, he didn't shield his face from the rain but only let it soak his skin like his tears had. He could barely find the sidewalk as he ran, but he kept in a straight line. Seeing blurry lights led his way, he also kept one arm around his stomach in case if he were to fall he would break his arm and not hurt his growing baby. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to it.

As soon as Yugi was shivering with cold from the rain he could tell that he'd entered the city of Domino. He heard the steps of others and the talking, the laughing. Yugi didn't even know where he was going but he continued to run. Like if he kept running he could get away from all of his problems, or that maybe they would just disappear. Maybe he kept running in hopes that Kaiba would realize he left and come looking for him.

At that thought he almost laughed, yeah right. He couldn't even take a minute to look away from his computer screen to gaze at Yugi. Though if he was looking at him it was to glare and yell at him. Why had he done that five years ago? Why had he convinced himself that Kaiba was the one for him?

Yugi knew he couldn't deny that he did love Kaiba, deep down even though he may question it. He knew he did. He sadly couldn't say the same thing about Kaiba, he wasn't sure if Kaiba still felt the same way for him he had so many years ago when they had first began dating. Those days were simple and sweet. Where ever Yugi was Kaiba was always with him, they had done everything together. They had spent all of their time together whether it was playing their favorite card game or walking on the beach.

Those days Yugi had looked to Kaiba and smiled, he'd been so deeply in love. Now he didn't know what he was, but he did know that deep love was gone. Instead it was replaced by a cold aching feeling every time Kaiba fought with him. He felt it when Kaiba told him to get out, he felt it when Kaiba told him he was too busy, and he felt it when he no longer heard Kaiba say he loved him. He wondered what had happened, what had made that love go away, what had made their love lose its meaning.

Why didn't Kaiba say he loved him anymore? What happened? Was it something Yugi had done? Something he said? Those questions may never be answered, because now he didn't know if he could go back to that mansion without feeling like it was draining away his life. He felt trapped and isolated there.

Did Kaiba even care that he made Yugi cry? Did he care that he sat alone in bed for hours just wondering why he was still there? Did he ever stop once and just take a moment to realize what he was doing to Yugi and himself?

Yugi knew that his childhood hadn't been the best, and that had shaped who he was today, Yugi still tried to look past it and see the good in Kaiba. Right now, that good was being burned away by anger and hate over what? Why did he suddenly start resenting Yugi so much? He had to resent him if they fought so much, but why? Where was this resentment coming from? Was it from work? Was something happening that was making him frustrated so he was taking it all out on Yugi? That was almost the only thing he could think of besides the possibility that their love was dead.

That thought made him cringe, what if it was dead? What if Kaiba was purposely trying to push him away? Did he not want to be in a relationship anymore? Was he trying to get Yugi to finally snap and break up with him? Was that Kaiba's sick, twisted plan?

Kaiba may be mean, but he wasn't that cruel. He would never purposely do that, would he? Would he seriously just start a fight with him for no reason so that Yugi would end up like this? So that he would end up crying and heartbroken? Did Kaiba like seeing him this way?

Never once had Kaiba apologized for anything he ever did or say so maybe that was true, maybe he did like hurting him on purpose. Yugi really didn't want to think that but he couldn't rule it out if it were true.

Getting tired of the rain chilling his bones he came across a bar, Yugi didn't plan on drinking he just needed a place to sit down and be out of the rain. The outside of it looked appealing enough, it didn't look too modernized but it wasn't too out dated either. There was something about it that Yugi actually liked. He just didn't know what it was though.

Approaching the wooden doors he wiped his eyes and was about to open the door when someone else walked out of it. He moved out of the way for them and they very kindly kept the door open for him. After thanking them Yugi entered the bar.

He was surprised when things were calm inside the small bar, normally bars were alive with all sorts of people at this time of night. There were about two people conversing on the barstools with the bartender and a group of four playing pool under a dimming ceiling lamp. Yugi Couldn't help but feel instantly out of place, the people he was seeing were much older than himself and had a very rugged appearance. None of them looked too threatening though, except for maybe the bartender who he saw had about four piercings on his ear and a strange looking tattoo running down his arm.

The smell of alcohol also hit it his nose, it wasn't anything too strong but it couldn't go unnoticed. Since he had never had a drink of anything in his life he had no idea what the smell could be of, but he could detect a slight lemon kind of smell.

Yugi was just glad to be out of the cold rain even though the bar wasn't much warmer. His clothes felt soaked and steaks of water dripped off his cheeks, but that could have been his tears. He wiped at his face again before deciding on sitting down at a booth. Yugi picked one that was farthest away from everyone else, in a darker corner of the bar where no one would see or look at him.

Once he sat down he sighed and leaned back into the seat to close his eyes. He didn't know what he should do, he didn't want to go back to the mansion because of Kaiba but that was where he lived. He also didn't want to give up on him, he still loved Kaiba even though there was doubt. He wanted things to work out but right now he had a urge to want to break up with him. Things didn't seem to be getting better, he couldn't even have a conversation with him without it turning into fighting and more sobs.

His heart was so heavy that it felt like it might drop into his stomach, this choice was so difficult and his mind was so unsure and uneasy. He didn't want to end it with Kaiba but what other choice did he have? Things would never get better and he didn't want a child to grow up with parents who always fought.

Yugi found more tears wanting to spill from his eyes but he kept them back as best he could. Why did they have to fight like this? Why couldn't they go back when Yugi could actually talk to Kaiba and ask him how his day was? He wanted the old Kaiba, the one who still loved him.

Now he didn't know who this new Kaiba was, he was an imposter. The Kaiba he knew had loved him, had taken time away from work when he asked him too. Had stayed home even when he had to go on a business trip. He missed that Kaiba, he wanted that Kaiba back.

Because clearly the one he missed would never come back Yugi couldn't force himself to be unhappy like this. The only option was to end it, end their marriage. Would he be truly happy with that though? Did he really want to say goodbye to Kaiba and never speak to him again? What would happen to him if that happened? How would Kaiba react? He would most likely be happy about it, after all he wouldn't have to deal with Yugi anymore and he wouldn't have to worry about raising a baby. Maybe it would be for the better if they broke up.

"Your… very troubled I can see."

Yugi's eyes instantly opened and he could have jumped out of his seat. He looked forward and was met with a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at him through the darkness of the other side of the booth. He hadn't even realized someone else was sitting here.

"O-Oh I'm sorry… I didn't realize you were already here…" Yugi mumbled as he went to get up.

"Wait. Sit with me." The voice stated.

Yugi was unsure but he sat back down and gazed forward. Who was this? Their voice didn't sound familiar to him at all. "Who are you?" Yugi found himself asking.

"That's not very important, it is you who needs the guidance."

"I-I don't understand…"

The voice chuckled at Yugi. "Often our greatest battles are fought within our hearts. Young one, I can tell you are in the midst of a war within yourself. A choice between love is in your grasp and you don't know which side to pick."

Was this stranger some kind of fortune teller? How could they know that about him? Something about them made him want to listen though.

"The only true way to pick is if you can really see the utter turmoil of your heart…" there was a slight shifting sound before a small bottle was slid towards Yugi. "Drink it."

Yugi gazed at the bottle, it was strange looking. The glass was a very dark purple and the liquid inside almost looked like blood. How could he actually trust them enough to drink that? For all he knew it really could be blood. Yugi looked back up to the pair of eyes staring intently at him. "If it's alcohol I can't."

"No. No, it's not. Trust me, it will help you."

Yugi still couldn't trust this person. He'd just met them after all and now they wanted him to drink something in a strange bottle? They had to be crazy. "I'm sorry but I really can't drink that…"

"Don't you want to find the answers to the questions you seek? You will never discover them by pondering. You must act! You must seek inside yourself! I do understand your uncertainty after all, you've just met me and inside that bottle could be anything. Though you have to trust me, I am only trying to help you. This is your choice… you can drink what's inside that bottle and fight your battle or you can walk away and continue pointlessly looking for answers. Everything is up to you."

Still uncertain about this Yugi grabbed the bottle and looked it over. Strangely it grew warm in his hand like reacting to his touch. As he gazed at it a little longer the liquid inside actually looked to begin pulsing, like it was some kind of heartbeat. What exactly was this stuff? Yugi had a feeling that this could possibly end badly but it was worth a try, after all if this stranger knew so much about him from just meeting him then obviously he must know something Yugi didn't. Maybe whatever was inside the bottle actually would help him.

Yugi hesitantly unscrewed the cap and brought it up to his lips. When he felt the warm liquid pass his lips and slowly travel over his tongue he almost spit it out. The taste was horrifying, maybe it had been blood. Before he threw up instead Yugi put the bottle back down onto the table.

When a sudden dizziness came over him he placed a hand on his head to try and steady himself. Everything before him was starting to become so blurry, what was going on? Before he knew it he found his eyes closing on him and his body losing feeling. Yugi collapsed on the table, completely unconscious.


	2. Lost Your Way, or Lost Your Mind?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm updating because of it! ;) I'm really happy you guys like the story so far, I'm still a little unsure since I haven't written anything like it before.**

**Enjoy and please review for the next update!**

* * *

><p>"Yugi? Yugi! Wake up!"<p>

Slowly the spiky haired boy woke with a pounding headache, and not just from being shouted at to wake up. When Yugi's eyes were open he saw Mokuba standing over him. "W-Where am I…?" he trailed. Last he remembered he'd drank some kind of strange liquid in a bottle. That was the last time he trusted a stranger who wanted him to drink something.

"Your in the mansion! I think what's more of an important question is are you ok?" Mokuba asked. For some reason he looked incredibly worried.

Yugi slowly sat up. He gazed around and indeed he was in the living room of the mansion, but something felt different about it. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Yeah… I'm ok except for this mind splitting headache."

"That's good… well not good that you have a headache. I was really worried about you… seeing you passed out in an alleyway really scared me!" Mokuba stated. Breathing a breath of relief.

That didn't sound right, he remembered last being in a bar not an alleyway. "What…? You found me passed out in an alleyway?"

Mokuba nodded. "For while you also had a fever, but It passed." he then did his best to give him a serious expression. "What were you doing anyways? You know you shouldn't be wondering the streets like that! Do you even remember what happened to you?"

Yugi shook his head. Obviously he was missing something so he just went along with what Mokuba was saying.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mokuba questioned as he sat down next to Yugi on the couch.

"Um… drinking something really strange then passing out…" Yugi mumbled. "How long have I been gone for…? And what time is it?" he began to question. Rubbing his head.

Mokuba gave him a confused looked. "What do you mean how long have you been gone for? You mean when was the last time I saw you?"

Yugi nodded. How could that be taken any other way?

"I don't know exactly… but I'd say about two years…"

Yugi eyes instantly widened. "What?"

"Yeah, it's been about two years… and I think it's about midnight." Mokuba told him. Not seeming to notice how Yugi reacted to what he said.

That couldn't be right. Was Mokuba messing with him? By the expression on his face he didn't look like he was kidding, but that wasn't possible. He'd seen Mokuba just the other day. "But Mokuba, I saw you yesterday… don't you remember?"

Now Mokuba gave him a strange look. "Yugi, no I didn't. I barely remember the last time I saw you."

"But-"

"You must have lost some of your memory being unconscious." Mokuba started. Unintentionally interrupting him. "Are you sure your ok?"

Yugi didn't know. If he hadn't seen Mokuba for two years then what about Kaiba? He knew he'd seen him only a few hours ago. "What about Seto? Where is he?" Yugi asked. He was surprised he wasn't here with him if he had been unconscious. Though, he may still be angry with him. Still, he thought that Kaiba might care enough to make sure he was ok.

Mokuba stared at him for a long time like Yugi had said something wrong. "I really don't think your ok… want me to get you some water?" Mokuba asked. Standing up from the couch.

"No! I'm fine." Yugi reassured him. Mokuba was the one acting different.

"Then why would you ask me that…?" Mokuba questioned. His expression falling as he gazed down to the floor.

Yugi really felt like he was missing something. Had he really not seen Mokuba in two years? Was his memory just playing tricks on him? There was no way it could have been that long. What exactly was going on here?

Seeing the blank look on Yugi's face when Mokuba looked up at him he sighed. "How much do you not remember?"

Figuring it would be best if he just went along with this for right now until he understood what exactly was going on, he answered Mokuba. "I think you should start from the beginning."

Mokuba nodded slightly. "Well… you and Seto broke up… about two years ago." Stated Mokuba. Seeming very upset still about the subject.

He broke up with Kaiba? He had been thinking about it but he didn't really do it, did he? Yugi continued to listen anxiously to what he had to say.

"And… after that… Seto started coming back from work less and less… now I don't even remember the last time I saw him…" Mokuba explained. A frown over his lips.

Yugi could have expected that but he wouldn't think Kaiba would actually do that. He's left his brother all alone with just servants for this long? "Did you ever try and go see him or call him?"

Mokuba nodded slowly. "But he's changed… Yugi, he's not the Seto we both use to know…"

What could be worse than how he had been acting before? But something in Mokuba's voice sounded grave. This made Yugi very uneasy. "How has he changed?"

"Besides the fact he stopped coming home, he started getting so angry and over little things! He even yelled at me a few times about things I had no control over…" Mokuba's eyes then began to swell. "He got really violent too… he never hit me but… The fight before you guys broke up… I heard a loud crash, when I ran to your guys old room I peaked in and saw a lamp broken on the ground… and you were crying on the ground too… I don't know exactly what happened but I know that your baby died after that…"

Yugi's eyes widened as he gazed down to his stomach. He hesitantly placed his hands on it didn't feel like lump he had before. A great pain instantly struck his heart. How could this have happened? Was it Kaiba's doing? Yugi couldn't help but let tears run now his cheeks, that was his only chance of a family and now it was gone. How could he let that happen? But it was too late now, there was nothing he could do about it. As much as he could sob about it he knew that wouldn't solve anything, right now he needed to understand what was going on with Kaiba.

"I remember overhearing Seto the night after you left… he kept repeating your name, but it slowly got more and more angry… soon I almost couldn't recognize his voice… it was like he turned into someone else." Mokuba then looked onto him pleadingly. "Please Yugi! You still love him don't you? You've got to snap him out of whatever hold is over him! You're the only one who can, trust me I've tried…"

Even though learning that his baby was gone he still loved Kaiba. He didn't believe that Kaiba had anything to do with its death, he would never do a thing like that. "Mokuba… if you can't even get him to talk to you then what makes you think that I can? He probably won't even look at me."

"You have to try! Please Yugi… I miss him… and I'm worried about him… something has seriously changed him and you're the only one who can change him back! Before you started dating he use to be so distant, but when you came into his life I know he became happier! If you could change him back then, then you can change him now!" Mokuba cried desperately.

Still Yugi didn't think he could change Kaiba back to the way he was, but it was worth a try. Maybe there was a chance he could bring back the Kaiba he use to know, and who Mokuba use to know too. Yugi didn't know how much he changed but hopefully he'd have better luck then Mokuba. "Alright… I'll try but I can't grantee anything…"

Mokuba nodded before wrapping his arms around Yugi in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Yugi! You have no idea how much this means to me!" when he let go of him he then walked over to a large cabinet he pulled open a drawer before gazing to Yugi. "Before you go though… you might want to take one of these…" Mokuba stated. Gesturing to whatever was inside the drawer.

Yugi slowly stood up. He walked around the coffee table and other white couch to approach the cabinet and look inside the drawer. When he saw what it was he instantly look to Mokuba with a very uncertain look. "Mokuba… I could never-"

"I know. Just take it… seriously there have been some strange things going on in Domino and at least you'll have something to protect you…"

Yugi knew he could never use it even if he had to but picked up the strange looking knife anyways. The blade was so sharp that even looking at it felt as though it could cut you, what really made it strange was that the handle was glowing dark blue. What did that mean and how was that possible? This clearly wasn't your every day kitchen knife.

"A few of those knifes were delivered here after Seto left. They were sent from KaibaCorp so I know they were from him but I don't know why. The note on the box had said it was important I always carried one when I went outside. Except I never go outside now… after I heard noises I kept inside and haven't left since…" Mokuba explained. Seeming to get slightly afraid thinking about something.

That made Yugi curious. "What kind of noises?"

Mokuba stared at Yugi with an expression that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it but he spoke anyways. "I hear this really ire howling noise… I don't know what it is and I don't want to find out… I only hear it at night… around this time…"

Yugi couldn't help but feel a pinch of fear. How could all of this happened when he was unconscious? First learning about Kaiba's disappearance from the mansion and strange howling noise? Yugi almost felt like he was in a completely different world from the one he had been in. This was all hard to take in but he didn't have much of a choice to think any other way. Maybe after he saw and spoke hopefully to Kaiba things would make more sense. Maybe he could get a better understanding of what was going on from him, if he would even speak to him.

After two whole years Yugi wasn't sure if he would, and the fact that he hasn't even left KaibaCorp for that long. Something was seriously wrong, even Kaiba didn't use to stay there _that _long. He did also wonder about the strange knife, why did it glow and why would Kaiba send them to Mokuba and tell him to keep one on him whenever he went outside? Did it have something to do with the howling noise? Yugi really hoped to never even have to resort to using it, he couldn't kill something even if it was trying to kill him. Though Mokuba wouldn't let him leave here without it.

Mokuba then hugged Yugi again. "Please be safe… I don't know what's out there… and try to bring Seto home." he said while letting go of Yugi then wiping his eyes of tears.

Yugi nodded before slipping the knife through a belt loop on his pants. Yugi then turned away from Mokuba and left the living room and walked into the large foyer. He never felt afraid of going outside but right now he couldn't help but be a little frightened. What exactly was outside and making the noise that Mokuba had explained? And where had they come from? He never remembered anything like this before, Domino had always been a fairly safe place to live. Yugi didn't even want to think about having to possibly kill something, or even hold that knife again. He was never comfortable around weapons.

As Yugi opened the door and stepped outside the mansion he was instantly met by a harsh, bone chilling wind. He had to shield his eyes from the strong gust to keep from having to close his eyes.

_"Yugi…"_

Petrified at hearing his voice within the wind he thought about running back into the mansion. Honestly he seriously considered it but he promised Mokuba that he would see Kaiba, and if that meant he had to run from howling noises and strong winds then he would. He was neither just doing this for Mokuba but for himself. He needed to find Kaiba and figure out what was going on with him, he still loved him and this behavior was very abnormal.

Yugi began moving forward, slowly stepping down from the steps so not to hurt himself. When his feet touched the ground he brought his arm down and began running forward. He glanced around the courtyard of the mansion and was surprised when he didn't see any limo's or cars. Were all of the servants away? Yugi should have asked if Mokuba was all alone.

He also took note of the very black sky above him, there were clouds that were barely even noticeable over the cover of darkness. Something that didn't make sense was that every once in awhile he was see a bolt of lightning travel across the clouds but there was never any thunder heard. Things were really not making sense around here, this place he was in almost didn't feel like Domino, but if it wasn't then where was he?

Past the gate and now running on the sidewalk Yugi couldn't help but move a little faster due to the trees on the other side of the road. He wasn't sure if something would jump out and attack him and he didn't want to wait around to find out. As he ran he gazed forward at Domino, instantly seeing something wrong. Before, at nighttime Domino was always filled with lights but not now. Everything was dark, the only light Yugi could see was coming from a tall silver building that towered over all of the rest.

When Yugi got closer to town he saw that the building was KaibaCorp, since when did it look like that? Was it purposely supposed to look like it was making the rest of the city inferior? Yugi knew the only way he would find out would be to see everything for himself, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Things were so different now, to go outside he even had to carry a knife! This new Domino was really starting to scare him.

He knew that the worst was yet to come.


	3. Imposter

_**Thanks for the reviews! Trust me, things will be getting more and more confusing so bare with me. XD**_

_**Enjoy and review please! :)**_

* * *

><p>When Yugi approached the large silver building he saw how tall it actually was, it towered over everything. There was nothing that even compared, he didn't remember KaibaCorp being that tall, there must have been some renovation. He also noticed while going through town that many things were run down, and he didn't see anyone on the streets like he had before. Normally downtown Domino was so full of life, what happened to it? Where was everyone else?<p>

Staring up at the front doors Yugi noticed a man standing there in a suit, his hand over a gun like ready to shoot someone. Yugi wasn't sure if he was even looking at him due to his sunglass's but he really didn't want to take any chances. There had to be another way in.

As a large mob of businessmen passed Yugi he got an idea. He ran into the mob and stayed in the middle and ducked slightly so out of sight. He couldn't see where he was going but knew that they would be able to get into KaibaCorp. when he couldn't. They shoved him around a lot and mumbled their cures at him but he ignored it as best he could. Once inside the lobby he separated himself from them and gazed around. Even the lobby was different then what he remembered seeing. Everything was black and white, there wasn't any color anywhere. The couches, tables, even the secretary's desk was either black or white.

Approaching the secretary was very hard because she would be the one that would let him see Kaiba or not. When he was standing in front of the desk he about opened his mouth before she turned to hiss at him.

"If you came here to see Mr. Kaiba then get out! He's not seeing anyone! Ever!"

"But you don't understand I-"

"Are you deaf! I told you to get out! Don't make me call security!" she threatened.

Yugi didn't want to be thrown out when he probably wasn't even allowed inside. He stepped away from the desk and glanced towards the elevator, if only there wasn't a man in a suit just like the other one standing there. He could have tried the stairs but surely he would be stopped and questioned then thrown out.

Even though the secretary had stopped him he wasn't going to give up that easily. There had to be a way up to see Kaiba.

Seeing all of the businessmen and women sitting in the lobby gave him another idea. Yugi gazed around for something small and easy to throw, spotting a coin on the ground worked. Yugi picked it up then glancing around to make sure no one was looking at him, Yugi threw the coin at the head of one of the businessmen.

He instantly looked up and to the man next to him, glaring. "Why did you throw that at my head?"

The other man looked up. "What?"

"Don't play stupid! I know you threw it!"

"Threw what?"

Obviously the man Yugi had thrown the coin at had a very short temper because he instantly tackled the other man to the ground and started punching him. This caused everyone's attention to turn to the two fighting. The man in the suit by the elevator left his post and approached the two fighting men, trying to break them up. While everyone was busy watching the fight no one saw Yugi enter the elevator.

Once the doors were closed on him he couldn't help but breathe a breath of relief. He had been lucky no one had saw him, although he felt bad about starting a fight. Yugi took his attention to the buttons, he pressed the level twenty five button knowing that Kaiba's office was at the top.

Instantly he felt the elevator jolt upwards. Yugi watched as the numbers slowly rose above the metal doors of the elevator. The higher up it got the more anxious and slightly afraid he felt, what was he even going to say to Kaiba? He knew he had to convince him to come back to the mansion, but did he want to get back into a relationship with him? If Kaiba didn't even leave his office anymore, he wasn't sure if he wanted that, but he loved Kaiba. Yugi didn't want to give up on him so easily. There had to be a way he could convince him to break out of this behavior.

When the elevator suddenly stopped Yugi's heart began beating quickly in his chest, it had not stopped on twenty five but twenty two. That meant someone else was going to enter the elevator. What if they knew he didn't belong here? As the doors slowly opened Yugi expected to see some kind of KaibaCorp employee but he didn't, there was no one there. The elevator itself seemed to just stop on this floor. Finding it very ire Yugi pressed the twenty five button again.

After waiting a few short seconds the doors began to close again, but as they did a sudden chill swept over him and he felt a voice whisper against his ear a single word.

_"Imposter…"_

Yugi turned to see nothing. This had to be his imagination, something that was really trying to run away with him. What really frightened him was that the voice he heard sounded exactly like the voice he had heard when leaving the mansion. The same voice in the wind that had called his name. For one second Yugi wondered why he had heard a voice say imposter but quickly just pushed it away. He had to have just been hearing things, the elevator could have a draft, that was why it suddenly got cold.

This time the elevator stopped on the right floor and Yugi quickly got out, not wanting to waste any more time. When he stepped out of the elevator it clamped shut behind him and he heard it go downwards. Now Yugi was faced with a choice to go down two hallways, he wasn't sure which hallway had Kaiba's office but he was going to just take a shot in the dark and go right. Walking down the vast empty hallway he would glance at doors as he passed them. Each one either was labeled something or someone's last name.

At the end of the hallway Yugi saw Kaiba's office, it was easy to tell it was his since it took up a much larger portion of the building. Getting closer to it Yugi found his steps becoming hesitant, he was afraid of this new Kaiba. What if he hurt him? Mokuba had said that he had become violent. Plus if he hadn't left his office in such a long time then something must be wrong. He just had to remember that was why he was here, to find out. To bring Kaiba home.

In front of the door Yugi wasn't sure whether to knock or not, he didn't know if Kaiba would really let him in either way. Taking a bold move Yugi placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, feeling his heart racing quickly in his chest. Very unhurriedly did he open the door, once it was open he gazed into the office. What he saw was nothing different then if had looked before, Kaiba's office still looked the same as many years or months ago. Still unsure if he hadn't actually spoken to him in two years.

The chair behind the desk was turned so that Yugi couldn't see who was sitting in it but he knew it was Kaiba. Yugi was just about to knock when he heard his voice.

"Yugi."

His hand froze before he knocked. How did he know he was here without even looking? Surely through the window Kaiba couldn't see behind him. Something about his voice also didn't sound right, it almost sacred him.

"I knew you would come here today…" he trailed before continuing. "Are you going to stand in the doorway all day?"

Yugi entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"I knew you would come, but I don't know why. Why after two years have you finally decided to come here?" he asked. He sounded so bitter and distant.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but his words suddenly evaporated. He had to take a breath to calm himself before he could speak. "I came here to ask why you haven't left here in so long… you know Mokuba's really worried about you…"

Kaiba laughed. The laugh was so harsh and mocking that it made Yugi almost want to back away, something was seriously wrong here. "And why would you care? I haven't see that damn face of yours for years." When Kaiba stood up from his chair Yugi got an impulse to run away. Still Yugi could not see his face because he was still looking forward out of the window. The view of the city from the office was amazing, you could see everything. "Don't you want to know what I've done in that two years?"

Yugi honestly wasn't sure if he did.

Even though Yugi didn't answer Kaiba told him. "I've taken over this whole city, everything is in my grasp… but the one thing… the one thing I didn't have any more… was you."

"Seto..." Yugi trailed. He wasn't really sure what to say. He hesitantly came to stand in front of the desk.

"Your face… everything about you haunted me for so many months…" he trailed. His voice strangely dropping along with his head.

Had Kaiba actually been distressed about them breaking up? Was he still upset about it? Yugi walked around the desk to stand next to Kaiba, he very slowly reached out his hand to gently touch his arm. "I still love you…"

Kaiba was silent for a moment before viciously grabbing Yugi's wrist and yanking it towards him as he turned to gazed at Yugi with blood red eyes. "It's too late for that Yugi! It's too late!"

Yugi eyes widened as he stared up at him. He wasn't Kaiba. He knew something was wrong. "Your not Seto! Who are you!" Yugi cried. Trying to break his wrist from the grip over it.

"Have you already forgotten what my face looks like? " he then pushed Yugi away from him. Causing the smaller boy to land on the floor. "Damn you!" He roared angrily.

Yugi's eyes began to water uncontrollably. "Your not the Seto I fell in love with… who are you…? What have you done with him?"

He was silent for a long time, which scared Yugi. When he spoke his voice sounded so evil. "I am Seto Kaiba. There is no other."

"If you are Seto then why are your eyes red… the Seto I loved had blue eyes…" Yugi stated.

"I can blame you for this! You've turned me into what I am today!" Kaiba yelled. Glaring at Yugi.

"I don't understand…" Yugi murmured past his tears. He didn't understand what was going on. This couldn't be Kaiba, never had he ever actually pushed him to the ground before. This person standing before him had to be an imposter.

"Of course you don't understand. When have you ever!" He said. Starting to come closer to Yugi. Slowly though he seemed to calm when he was near Yugi he lowered closer to his level. He then out stretched a hand towards him to place on his stomach. "Yugi… I still do want you…" he then gazed to his stomach. "I want to try again…"

What did he mean? As he gazed at him a possibility came to his mind. "You mean… for a baby…?"

Kaiba didn't answer. He merely leaned closer to Yugi to place his lips on his cheek.

Almost instantly did Yugi move away. His lips felt like they had burned his skin, he lifted his hand up to his cheek and felt it pulsing like it had been scorched.

Kaiba glared before moving closer to him again. "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, but-" Yugi stopped when he heard that chilly whisper against his ear again.

_"Get out! Go Yugi!"_

Feeling as though he should trust that voice Yugi quickly backed away from Kaiba and stood up as quickly as he could. He then ran to the door to escape but it was not as easy as he had thought. Now in front of the door was a large wolf, it looked like a some kind of spirit because a strange mist floated around it and it was marked with strange red symbols. Fearfully Yugi took a few steps away from it. What was going on? Where had this wolf even came from?

"Thought you could escape could you?" Kaiba mocked. He came to stand behind Yugi with an evil smirk and his red eyes glowing bright like the markings on the wolf. "Tell me what you see? What do you see when you look at the wolf?"

Yugi stared at it before suddenly remembering a memory. "When I was younger… I lost my grandpa in a crowd of people…"

"Were you scared? Did you feel lost and hopeless?"

Feeling like he was reliving the memory he nodded. Yugi tried to back away from it as the memory enveloped his mind, he turned into Kaiba, trying to get away from it. What was going on? Why could he not stop thinking about that? He actually felt like he was seven years old again and he was downtown with his grandpa. A storm of people had separated them and he couldn't find him anywhere, he'd searched and searched but was lost. Yugi began crying, feeling the fear of that moment crawling through his mind. He felt like it was making him weaker, somehow draining him.

"If you stay with me, I can keep away all of these horrible memories. Never again will you cry."

Yugi gazed up at him. In those deep red eyes he saw nothing but lies. He couldn't trust what he said, but why would Kaiba lie to him? Yugi looked back at the wolf, it stepped closer to Yugi and snarled. This caused the frightened boy to wrap his arms around Kaiba and look away from the wolf back up to Kaiba. "Please… make it stop..."

Kaiba smirked him. "But you must do something for me." he took Yugi's chin and leaned closer down to gaze at him and whisper. "Let me take you."

Yugi felt unsure about this decision. He didn't trust Kaiba right now, he wasn't even sure if this was the real Kaiba or not. Right now he didn't know what to believe. Everything that was going on was just confusing him. "I don't know… I don't even understand what's going on right now… I'm so confused…"

"Then let me help you…" he trailed while running a finger along Yugi's jaw.

When all of a sudden there was a loud whelp Yugi turned his attention back to the wolf. Once it had been standing threatening to attack, now it lay dead on the floor. This caused Kaiba to let go of Yugi and step away from him with a growl.

Yugi was about to question Kaiba's actions when the voice returned to him.

_"Get out now!"_

Obviously this voice knew more than he did, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he decided to listen to it. Yugi ran from Kaiba, when closer to the wolf he got around it and hastily exited the office, not turning to take a second glance at the scene that had happened before him. When he was on the other side of the door Yugi sprinted down the hallway until reaching the elevator. He pressed the button to call it rapidly. Constantly glancing down the hallway to see if Kaiba would follow him.

What had gone on in that office still made him afraid and confused him. Why was there a wolf? And why did Kaiba want another baby? After two years he just asks Yugi for one like it's no big thing. There was something clearly going on that Yugi didn't know about, a lot going on. Also what was this voice he kept hearing? Was it his subconscious? Maybe his imagination? Was it real? There were so many questions and little answers to any of them.

When the elevator arrived he quickly got into it and pressed the lobby floor button. As soon the metal doors slammed shut he felt his body be dragged downwards, a feeling that always made his stomach churn. A lot on his mind as he traveled downwards, what was he supposed to do now? Going back to Kaiba didn't seem like a very smart idea, there wasn't something right about him. His eyes were now a completely different color. That wasn't something normal for some one's eyes to change color like that, and when Yugi looked into them that only things he saw were hate, lies, and a cold feeling.

Yugi needed to figure things out before he saw Kaiba again, there was clearly so much to this new Domino he didn't understand. Like the wolf, why when looking at it did it make him remember a memory? And a horrible memory at that, and also how had it just died like that? Clearly Kaiba hadn't had anything to do with it because when they saw it was dead he seemed angry. Why would he be angry though if he said he could keep them away?

What exactly did he mean by that? Did he mean keep away the memories or keep away the wolf? Were there more wolfs? Possibly more creatures? Was that why Mokuba had told him to carry the knife he did? Could the strange knife kill the equally as strange spirit wolf?

There were so many questions, and he didn't know who to go to or how to figure them out. Somewhere deep down he felt as though he needed to figure these things out himself, but how? The answers wouldn't just pop into his head. At least there was one thing he did now know, that Kaiba, the Kaiba he had seen, was an imposter.


	4. Snake In The Grass

_**I'm sorry about the confusion! But things will get better as the story progresses! I promise! So thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Seeing nice reviews always makes my day better. =)**_

_**Enjoy and review! :D**_

* * *

><p>Yugi could only think to go back to the mansion now and tell Mokuba about what happened. He knew he wasn't going to be happy but he had to know the truth, the Kaiba that was locked in his office wasn't the real Kaiba. If he wasn't then where was the real one? Yugi wondered. His mind had yet to make any sense of his situation, but hopefully things would clear up.<p>

As he walked back to the mansion under a thin layer of arctic wind, the trees near the sidewalk rustled abnormally. Yugi glanced to them for a moment before quickening his pace. Soon his paranoia became so strong that he sprinted back to the mansion. Despite the fact that it was just the wind moving around the trees and shrubs.

There was so much to think about and he had learned it all in such a short amount of time. He wished he understood things at a higher standing, he felt so helpless. When he'd been with the imposter Kaiba he'd almost listened to everything he'd said. He almost stayed with him because he didn't know what else to do, he didn't know what was going on and he seemed to be the only one with answers. If that voice hadn't spoken to him he would have stayed, and who knows what would be happening now.

Even though the Kaiba he met wasn't the real Kaiba he felt still drawn to him, was that because he still believed somewhere deep down that it was really Kaiba? He knew it couldn't be, Kaiba would never act like that to him and his eyes were not red. Those signs made it obvious that he was an imposter, but how would no one else notice this? They obviously never questioned the brunette about it. What Yugi wanted to know was where the real Kaiba was, he had to be here and he would know what was going on. If only he could find him.

Yugi was starting to really miss him, he missed his blue eyes so much. Frowning to himself he tried to keep from upsetting himself and instead reassuring himself that Kaiba would show eventually. He just had to give it time, he would eventually find him. Yugi just had to hope that. What if this imposter had done something to the real Kaiba? Yugi really didn't want to think about that but it could be a possibility, and right now he had to keep a very open mind.

Past the gates and inside the courtyard Yugi now slowed to a walk again. Feeling a little safer than he had before. Yugi glanced down to the knife he had yet to touch and hoped he would never have to resort to using it. Even the thought of carrying it around with him bugged him, he couldn't ever kill anything with it. The glowing on it had yet to cease, and he wondered still if it had anything to do with the wolf he had seen in Kaiba's office. Yugi really hoped to never see one of those again.

After walking up the steps onto the veranda, he knocked on the door when in front of it. Waiting only a short moment did the door open and Yugi saw a raven haired boy looking at him. Relief instantly crossed his face.

"Yugi! Your ok!" cried Mokuba happily.

Yugi couldn't help but smile slightly. He may be ok physically but not so much emotionally, he was feeling all sorts of emotions that he barely even knew what to think anymore.

They walked into the mansion and entered the living room. Yugi sat down on the couch he had woken up on earlier and Mokuba sat across from him.

Mokuba frowned slightly. "So you couldn't get him to come back…? Did you at least figure out what was going on with him?"

Yugi nodded. "The Seto I met today, wasn't the real Seto."

"What? That's not possible!" Mokuba cried.

Yugi knew this was going to be very hard to explain to such a younger. "I know it's kind of hard to understand but that wasn't Seto. He had red eyes and his attitude was so cold."

"But… couldn't that just be from staying in his office for so long?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"I really don't think so… the Seto I met today wasn't the same…" Yugi confessed as much as he didn't want to.

Mokuba sighed sorrowfully. "Then where is he? Where's my real brother…?" he questioned softly. More to himself.

Yugi also frowned. "I wish I knew… I'm starting to miss him as much as you do…"

"What do you think happened to him? Do you think he's safe?" Mokuba asked anxiously.

Not wanting to upset Mokuba more with uncertainty, he gave him a reassuring look. "I'm sure he's ok."

Mokuba smiled slightly. "You really think so?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm positive." he may not know where Kaiba was but he had to be safe, this was Kaiba they were talking about. He could handle anything. Yugi had always admired his dedication and determination. Was that something he had fallen in love with?

"Well if you think he's ok then I'm sure he is too! My brother can do anything!" Mokuba stated. A smile returning to his adolescent face.

Yugi was glad that he was able to make Mokuba smile and believe him again. He may not really be sure of himself but he was glad that Mokuba had hope in him. Yugi really hoped that he would find Kaiba soon. He may not know or have any clue where he could be but Yugi was going to set his mind and heart to finding him and bringing him home, it had been much too long. Mokuba missed him and so did he, Yugi would find Kaiba, whatever it took he wouldn't give up.

"The last time you saw him, do you remember if he mentioned any place he was going to go besides KaibaCorp.?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba thought about it for a moment before replying. "No… I barely even remember the last thing he said to me. All I know is that he was really angry when he left, he didn't even glance to me."

Yugi noticed that anger seemed to be a key thing in this. The imposter Kaiba hadn't told him exactly why he was so angry, but to understand what was going on around here, he knew he had to figure out more about him. He had to get him to open up a little bit which was going to be extremely hard to do. Kaiba could never open up to anyone, so getting an imposter to was surely going to be even harder. This imposter had to know exactly what was going on, he had to know where Kaiba was and he had to know about the strange beasts.

Yugi knew that before he went back to him he had to figure a few other things out, like exactly who this imposter was and why he seemed to want a baby so badly. There had to be a reason for it. Yugi remembered when he had gotten pregnant before it just sort of happened, neither one of them had really even thought about having a family even though they had been married for so long. So why was it that this imposter wanted a baby? It wasn't like it was normal for him to have one, so if Yugi did agree, it could take months before he got pregnant, if it even did happen again.

When both boys heard an incredibly loud hissing noise they froze in their seats.

"W-What is that…?" Mokuba asked. He stayed gazing at Yugi with a growing fretful expression.

"I don't know…" Yugi whispered back. He was probably just as scared as Mokuba was right now. That noise wasn't some kind of broken hissing pipe, it almost sounded like…

Mokuba's eyes suddenly widened. "Y-Yugi! B-Behind you!"

Yugi almost didn't want to look, but very slowly he turned his head to gaze at a large black snake. There were glowing markings on it with dark red eyes. Even the strange black mist floated off of it just like the wolf. The snake stayed idly in the foyer for a long moment, it's crimson tongue flicking back and forth. No idea how a creature like that could get inside the mansion, Yugi turned and quickly got up. He then grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and pulled him off of the couch.

"We've got to hide!" Yugi whispered almost franticly. He didn't plan on taking any chances, that snake could swallow the both of them whole. He ran with Mokuba through a door that led to a flight of stairs, quickly going up them and stopping when reaching a room much farther away from the foyer.

Once inside the room, Yugi locked the door even though it wouldn't matter to a snake, and moved near a door on the other side of the room that led to the balcony. Yugi had let go of Mokuba's wrist and now the anxiety and fear of the snake roaming here feasted on him. What was going on with these strange creatures? Why did they seem to be after him? First a wolf now a snake? What did they want out of him?

How had the creature even found him? and how had it gotten into the mansion? Yugi wasn't sure if he even wanted to know those answers, he just wanted to know why they were coming after him.

"Y-Yugi… what's going on?" Mokuba asked shakily.

"I don't know… there was a creature in Kaiba's office that looked like that, but it was a wolf. I don't know how it died though… it just sort of did." Yugi confessed. He had a horrible feeling that he might have to use the knife.

"That snake didn't even look real… it could probably eat the both of us in one bite!" Mokuba shouted fretfully.

Yugi instantly turned to him and held a finger to his lips to shush him.

Mokuba nodded and gave him a look of apology.

After waiting possibly ten minutes inside the room, Yugi didn't feel any better, in fact he felt more afraid. Now the snake could have gotten anywhere, he just hoped that it was gone. Knowing that he couldn't put Mokuba in harm's way he turned to look at him. "I want you to stay here, ok?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Your not actually going to go look for it, are you?"

"I have too, we can't spend all day in here." Yugi stated. It was time for him to be brave for once, or pretend to be brave.

As Yugi began walking away Mokuba grabbed onto his arm.

"I'll go with you! I don't want to be left alone!" Mokuba said.

Yugi turned and removed Mokuba's hand from him. "No, you need to stay here. I don't know how dangerous these things are and I don't want to risk you getting hurt." he then continued his way to the door. "You'll be safe here." Yugi remarked before standing in front of the door.

Mokuba moved back to the wall and sat down hidden next to the couch. "Just be careful please… I can't lose you too…"

"I'll be ok. Just stay here." Yugi said as he slowly and quietly exited the room. After shutting the door behind him he started walking back the way they came. He was frightened beyond every fiber, but he pushed on. He knew that he had to be brave, he couldn't depend on Kaiba all the time to keep him safe. Sometimes he had to do things on his own. When Yugi past the door he'd used to get up the stairs he kept his hand close to his side, maybe if he just held up the knife close to the snake it would flee out of fear. That was a slim chance though, something that size couldn't possibly be afraid of Yugi or a knife.

The snake would most likely sense his fear so getting it to be afraid of him would be impossible.

As Yugi walked past the living room and into the foyer he gazed all around for the snake, not seeing any trace that it had even been here. Yugi stepped a little bit more inside the foyer for a better look around, but still there was nothing. How could it just disappear without a trace? Yugi was about to walk up to the second story when he heard a loud terrifying shirk.

Instantly his heart raced as he sprinted as fast as he could back into the living room, and back exactly the way he had came. There was only one other person in the mansion that could have screamed, and he had been trying to protect him! Yugi felt a horrible feeling rush over him, he should have brought Mokuba with him! He just thought he'd be safe there, how could the snake even get past them without him seeing it? That door was the only way to the hallway. They would have seen it.

As soon as Yugi was up the stairs he ran quickly into the room that Mokuba was in. He took the knife from the loop on his belt and readied for anything. He didn't know how he would be able to take down a huge snake, but he had to save Mokuba. He couldn't let him be dragged into this too.


	5. Acid Venom

_**Thanks reviewers, and again things will stay kinda confusing until maybe chapter 8... I dunno, you might catch on to whats going on before then. xD**_

_**Hope you like the chapter, and review please!**_

* * *

><p>As Yugi entered the room he started running towards Mokuba who was backed up into the wall. Putting the knife back through his belt loop since the snake was not in sight.<p>

"Stop!" Mokuba instantly yelled before Yugi could move.

Yugi halted. He watched as Mokuba gazed down to the floor, his eyes scanning it like looking for something. Yugi also looked to the wooden floor and was relived Mokuba had stopped him, there were large gaping holes everywhere. Making it almost completely impossible to walk over to Mokuba unless he walked around and past them which would require a lot of balance.

Mokuba then looked up to Yugi, their eyes met and Mokuba turned his attention forward and up at the dark ceiling. The room was almost completely dark except for the moon that was trying to shine past the thick layer of clouds. There were also lightening strikes that would brighten up the room for only a second, but still no thunder was heard. Yugi followed the direction Mokuba's eyes were gazing and he saw it.

A large serpent spread out over the ceiling, somehow hanging there. The sight was something that shook Yugi down to the bone, it looked like something that belonged in a horror movie. Right now he almost felt like he was living one. The beast had its eyes closed or Yugi couldn't see them, the red markings on it grew bright red, they almost seemed to pulse. He didn't understand what the symbols could mean or what they were supposed to be of, they looked like some kind of long forgotten language.

Yugi wasn't sure if it was asleep but he began his accent towards Mokuba, very carefully placing his foot down one step at a time. Each time before he stepped he made sure that the floor was sturdy enough to step, the last thing he needed was to fall through the floor. He began to wonder how these holes were even created. Yugi was honestly almost too scared to ask, afraid that the snake may open its eyes.

"H-How did this happen?" Yugi whispered. Stepping quickly over a weak floor board.

Mokuba's voice was shaky, he sounded incredibly scared. "It's venom… it created the holes in the floor… be careful Yugi!"

"How did it get in here?" Yugi asked. Getting a little closer to Mokuba.

"After you l-left… I heard this hissing and… I looked up I saw it on the ceiling… it was here the whole time!" Mokuba stated. His voice very distant and terror filled.

A snake that could travel on the ceiling? Yugi almost wanted to cringe, this had to be a horror movie.

"Duck!" Mokuba all of a sudden shouted.

Yugi without thinking quickly ducked down just to miss a shot of black venom that the snake spat, he watched as it landed on the wall and quickly began eating away at it. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if that landed on him. When Yugi looked back at the snake he saw it's eyes still closed, it must know that he was here, it must sense him.

When the snakes eyes quickly snapped open it transfixed Yugi, taking him away from where he was. Creating a new world in all darkness. Yugi stood now not in the mansion, but in a vast darkness. Nothing around him, like the whole world had just disappeared before his eyes.

"Mokuba!" Yugi instantly cried. What was going on? He franticly looked around but didn't move. Scared that if he did something may happen.

_"Yugi."_

The boy looked forward and was baffled to see his counterpart standing a few feet away from him. His arms crossed across his chest, deep red eyes, and a slight smile over his lips. Yugi didn't know how he was here or what was happening, but he was just glad to see him.

"Yami! I'm so glad to see you!" Yugi admitted. He was tempted to walk closer to him but decided against it.

All of a sudden Yami's expression completely changed. He glared and looked about ready to charge at Yugi. _"When was the last time we even spoke? Why have you been ignoring me Yugi!"_

Yugi looked on confused to him. Why did his attitude just suddenly change like that. "Yami… what are you talking about? What's going on?"

_"I don't even remember the last conversation we had! What have I done to you to disserve this? I thought you cared about me Yugi!" _Yami seemed to completely ignore what Yugi had said to him. Something very unlike him.

"Yami… I do care about you! Where is this all coming from?" why was he saying things like this? Yami knew that Yugi cared deeply about him, he was one of the closet people he had ever come to know.

_"How come I never hear anything about you? Clearly you don't! How could you Yugi! How could you do this to me! I thought we were friends!"_

"We are friends!" Yugi cried at him. What was going on? This wasn't like Yami. His eyes began to moisten under the situation. "What's going on with you Yami! Your not acting like yourself."

_"Me! What about you! I didn't even know you were pregnant until Joey told me! I thought you would tell me something like that!"_

Yugi gazed down to the black nothingness underneath his feet. "I'm sorry… I just… it wasn't exactly something I was expecting to happen… It was a big shock…"

_"So you don't tell me! Ever since you started dating Kaiba the only person you ever thought about was him! You pushed all of your friends aside!" _

Yugi instantly looked up. "That's not true! I've always cared about you guys!"

_"Then why am I the last to know everything!" _Yami suddenly turned away from him. _"Some friend you are." _he then began walking away into the blackness.

"Yami! Wait please!" Yugi cried. Tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. He reached out his arm for him like it would somehow bring him back.

"Yugi!"

The boy gazed around, hearing Mokuba calling him. He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them to be back in reality, back inside the mansion. Yugi found the red eyes of the snake piercing him, almost unable to take it he began stepping away. What had the snake done to him? Why had it made Yami turn against him like that? The snake began sliding down from the ceiling, slowly making its way off of the wall and towards Yugi.

Afraid that it was going to make him see another one of his friends he turned away and escaped the room after jumping over the gaps and avoiding weak boards. He knew now that this snake wasn't after Mokuba, it was never after him, it was after Yugi.

Once out of the room he ran as fast as he could through the hall and down the stairs, the whole time the snake following closely behind. Upon reaching the foyer the snake passed him then whipped its tail at him, causing Yugi to tumble onto the ground very painfully. He sat up a moment after but still feeling the immense hurt from his landing. The snake was before him, it's mouth open showing it's extremely large white fangs that were covered in the black venom.

The snake took a strike at him but Yugi was able to roll away just in time. Even though it was painful he got up off of the ground and attempted to run up the stairs to the second floor but the snake wrapped its tail around his leg and pulled him back. He landed on his stomach with a loud cry and was dragged harshly towards the black serpent, Yugi squirming and clawing at the ground in hopes of a desperate escape.

Yugi then felt the tail wrap around his body and bring him up off the ground. The snake brought Yugi before it and hissed loudly, it's black tongue flicking around in front of him. Yugi wanted to avoid the gazed of the snake but it wasn't possible, he couldn't look away from it. He then felt himself taken away again, into the world of darkness.

The snake's tail was no longer wrapped around him, he was in the never ending black world again. Yugi didn't know whether this was reality or not, did Yami really think he was a horrible friend? Yugi gazed down to his feet sadly. Maybe he did think that, and Yugi had never really thought to make it better. He was right about a lot of the things he said, he didn't even remember the last time he'd spoke to him or he neither had told him that he'd gotten pregnant.

_"Your nothing."_

Yugi looked up, hearing a harsh voice speaking to him, but he couldn't find the owner.

_"You've always been nothing."_

Why was this voice saying these things?

_"All of your friends hate you. Even Yami."_

"Stop! That's not true! My friends don't hate me!" Yugi cried back into the nothingness. He knew that his friends didn't hate him.

_"Really…?"_

Yugi frowned. Did they? Had they just been pretending to be his friend?

_"They all hate you."_

Yugi felt a horrible feeling in his chest. They did hate him didn't they? Yugi remembered Joey had been angry when he started dating Kaiba, he said that it would change him. Yugi remembered Joey saying that he would end up just like Kaiba if he spent too much time with him. That never happened but the fact that Joey thought that was frustrating.

_"You have no one."_

Water formed in his large amethyst eyes, what it was saying had to be true. His friends really did hate him. Yugi closed his eyes to try and keep back tears, after only a short moment did he feel something constricting him. When Yugi opened his eyes he saw the snake before him again, everything was back. Even though the snake was slightly blurry he could still tell that it was gazing at him.

The black serpent moved its head closer to him, giving Yugi a better look at its fangs. Yugi's arms were held down by his sides from the snake's tail wrapped completely around him. He couldn't move whatsoever, the only thing he could do was watch and hope that somehow it wouldn't kill him. Yugi even attempted to struggle to get free but it was completely in vain, he couldn't move, the snakes hold on him was much too tight. If it was any tighter it could begin squeezing all of the oxygen out of his body.

Yugi almost didn't know why he wanted to be free, who would he have to go to when everyone hated him? Maybe it would be better if the snake killed him.

Unexpectedly the snake let out a loud hiss of anger and its grip on him loosened, he could breathe better but was still not free. The snake turned its head to look down on its body, seeing a pool of dark red liquid beginning to spread over the floor and a knife plunged into its black scales. The serpent then dropped Yugi onto the floor as it turned to look more closely at the knife.

"Yugi!"

The spiky haired boy looked over to see Mokuba standing against a wall, he quickly joined him and stood next to him. Watching as the snake wrapped it's tongue around the knife and was trying to pull it out of its skin.

"The only way to kill it is by the knifes! This is why my brother sent me them! To protect me, us!" Mokuba cried. "That has to be the reason why!"

That made sense. That had to be why the knifes were sent to him. So that meant Kaiba, the real Kaiba knew about the beasts, or had it been the imposter that sent the knifes? Why would it want to help him though? Yugi glanced down to the knife still on his belt loop and pulled it out. He held it tightly in his hand, looking at the glowing blue on the handle.

"Why is it glowing though?" Yugi questioned.

"Maybe it's just how your able to tell it's not a normal looking knife." Mokuba stated. "But you've got to stab it Yugi! That's the only way it will die!"

Yugi looked to Mokuba. Why was he doing this? Why were they working together when he knew that Mokuba hated him.

"Yugi?" Mokuba called hurriedly at him.

"Do you hate me…?" Yugi suddenly asked. Unable to help himself from saying it.

Mokuba gave him a look like he thought Yugi was crazy. "Why would you ask me that? You're the best thing that has ever happened to my family! You made me and my brother so much happier when you came to live with us! I've never hated you!"

Yugi gazed at Mokuba for a moment. Eventually believing what he said, why had he thought that everyone had hated him? That snake, it must have messed with his head, it must have tried to make him believe that no one cared about him, and he had believed it. Yugi frowned, he hated being so naïve and gullible. He then turned his attention back to the snake that had failed to get the knife out and was sitting in a pool of blood.

"I can distract it while you try and get to it." Mokuba said.

"No, this thing isn't after you. It would be looking for me." Yugi stated. "I'll have to find a way to get to it myself, and I want you to get out of here. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But I want to help you!" Mokuba cried seriously.

"You'll help me by going!" Yugi stated while then taking off towards the snake before Mokuba could say anymore.

He was extremely terrified of it but he had to put an end to it. He couldn't let it mess with his head anymore or hurt Mokuba. As Yugi moved closer the snake noticed this, it hissed viciously at him and spat venom straight towards him. Yugi managed to duck before it could touch him, but barely. Right before Yugi reached where Mokuba had stabbed it he was very forcefully hit by the tail of the serpent and sent tumbling to the floor again. He gripped his stomach with one hand, it was hit so hard he almost threw up.

Yugi pushed past it and stood up before being smacked again. He was pushed back farther and if he hadn't of quickly scooted backwards the snake would have completely swallowed him because it's quick strike had been where he was seconds ago. While it was on the rebound he rose up his knife and with as much force as he could, stabbed it.

Dark blood poured from the wound as the snake let out a shriek that made Yugi cover his ears. He watched as the serpent rose up and trashed about like trying to get the knife out of it. Blood from the snake splattered all over the walls and the floor, it looked to Yugi to spit venom at him in an attempt to kill him too.

Yugi quickly moved away but drops of the venom touched his coat, it instantly burned through it and his shirt to singe his skin. He cried out painfully as he gripped his arm, he was barely able to watch the snake give up the fight for life and drop down onto the ground for death.

Mokuba came from the upstairs level to Yugi, he dropped down next to him and looked on worriedly.

"What happened Yugi? Are you ok?" Mokuba yelled.

Yugi slowly shook his head, his face twisted in pain from the burning sensation in his arm. "The venom… it… it burned my arm." Yugi managed to say past the pain.

Mokuba moved closer to Yugi's arm and pulled his hand off of it to see a short bloody cuts on his arm. "Let me take you to the living room." Mokuba said while pulling Yugi up by his other arm. "Can you stand alright?"

Yugi nodded. He returned to gripping his arm and hunched slightly but could stand and walk.

They slowly got to the living room and Yugi laid more comfortably on the couch.

"I'll be right back! Just try to relax." Mokuba hurriedly said while running out of the living room and most likely to the bathroom.

Yugi tried his best to ignore the pain but it was excruciating, he couldn't believe he had actually killed that snake. Never before had he killed something, but he knew it wasn't senseless. If he hadn't killed that snake then it would have killed him. Then he would have never found out what was going on with Kaiba. He also needed to learn more about these beasts, first the wolf, he remembered it had caused him to think of a horrible memory. Now the snake, it made him think friends hated him, that had always been something he feared.

Did these beasts have the ability to control his mind? Or at least mess with it? Yugi knew as he closed his eyes that those questions needed to be answered. There may be more of these strange beasts, he didn't think that they even had any importance but he would need to know what they were capable of. Right now he just tried to relax, not every day had he fought a snake twice his size. Yugi just hoped that he never would have to again.


	6. Thoughts of You

**_Grrr! I blew out the left speaker on my laptop... *cries* It's so weird listening to things from only the right! I don't even play music that loud... well... sometimes I do... heh. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews and thank all of you! _**

**_I hope you like this chapter! Review pretty please! =)_**

* * *

><p><em>Standing at the pier was strange since the last place he remembered was laying on the couch. The wind was incredibly strong, it was blowing his bangs around in his face wildly as he gazed off towards a port. The black water rocked over the support beams of the dock and the ships that sat idly in the chilly water.<em>

_At the end of the dock he saw a figure standing there, watching the water almost like he had been, except now he was watching him. He had on a long white coat that moved with the wind, he could barely tell that the inside was cobalt. Everything he was wearing was actually white, everything he could see anyways. He looked extremely out of place at such a dark port with black water rushing below. _

_He didn't look lost, he looked like this was where he wanted to be, but there was something about him that made it seem like he didn't want to be here. Possibly it could have been the way he was standing or how far he looked to be staring out into the ocean. _

_Yugi did know one thing, exactly who that was. _

_"Seto!" cried the spiky haired boy. He began running towards the dock to be before him._

_He just stood there for a long moment before turning to gazed at Yugi over his shoulder. _

_Yugi ran harder to reach him, but as he looked down he realized that he was moving incredibly slow even though he was running so hard. When he glanced back up he saw Kaiba facing him, his arms crossed over his chest and a light smirk over his lips. Yugi watched him mouth something short before light suddenly enveloped him. Taking Yugi away from the dock, the water, the boats, and most importantly Kaiba._

xXxXx

Yugi shot up from the couch with a quick beating heart. He took a moment to calm his breath before gazing down at his hands and clutching them together, he had been so close to him. Tears dripped from the boys eyes. He just wanted Kaiba to be with him, Yugi would give anything to see Kaiba again, the real one. The one he loved.

Then what had he mouthed to him? What were the few words that he had said? Yugi wished he knew, he wondered why Kaiba hadn't just spoken to him instead of mouthing it. Had he wanted him to go to the pier? Was that what he had mouthed?

Feeling as though he should, Yugi sat up. He glanced to Mokuba who was asleep laying on the couch across from his. Then feeling something constricting his arm, he looked to it and saw a gauze wrapped around his upper arm, also one wrapped around where the venom had burned him. Yugi grabbed his coat from off of the coffee table and put it on before leaving the living room. Once he reached the foyer he was amazed to see that the snake was gone. There blood splatters were even gone, had Mokuba taken care of everything?

That wasn't possible, Yugi was barely taller than him and he couldn't do anything with a that giant snake that had been here. He hopped the snake really had died as he exited the foyer.

Once outside Yugi stepped down the steps, the sky was as cloudy as it had been before. You couldn't even tell if it was sunny or not. The clouds constantly burdened the sky, why and when had it become like this? Yugi didn't mind clouds but seeing the sun would be nice, with just dark clouds above it made him afraid to go outside.

Yugi hurried past the gates and turned left to the pier, he didn't even remember the last time he had been there and he hoped that Kaiba was there too. He didn't know why Kaiba would be there but right now that was his only lead. Really the only thing he could hope for. Domino was so large that Kaiba could be anywhere, he couldn't just start looking somewhere.

He had a feeling of anxiousness and nervousness about seeing Kaiba. Anxiousness because he hoped that Kaiba knew what was going on and that he would be able to explain everything and tell him that there was a way to stop this imposter. Clearly he had to have some kind of plan, and he might have already succeeded with it if he controlled all of Domino, but maybe Kaiba knew something about it. Maybe there was a way he could still stop him, because Yugi had a strong urge that these beasts were coming after him because of the imposter Kaiba. That he was able to control them somehow.

Still he didn't understand why, but Kaiba had to know. Yugi bet he knew everything that was going on, that was why he so badly needed to see him, besides the fact that he missed him so much. He didn't realize how much he would miss him by being away from him for so long. Then he was nervous because the last time he had spoken to him they had been fighting, he hoped that Kaiba would even talk to him. If he didn't then he may never figure out what was going on here.

He neither hoped that the Kaiba he had seen was the imposter, he hadn't seen his eyes, he could possibly be walking right into a trap.

As soon as Yugi reached the pier he made his way past the large blue and white shipping crates, each one he passed by he glanced to make sure nothing jumped out at him, that was the last thing he needed. He realized he had forgotten the knife so if a creature found him then he wouldn't have any way of protecting himself. The pier was extremely large, there were huge warehouses that stored all sorts of shipping crates and the ones that didn't hold those held different parts for boats in case one broke down at port.

Yugi had only went inside a warehouse once when playing hide and seek and almost got lost inside, it was so vast and the crates towered over everything making it not even possible to see over. Most of the time he avoided going in there anyways because he was scared that the crates would fall over on him.

Passing the wide variety of crates Yugi reached the port, he didn't even know how long it stretched for but it seemed infinite. Yugi gazed over to the dock for Kaiba. Hoping that he would see him, but unfortunately he did not. Yugi began walking closer to the water, he soon began passing boats off all different kinds. He didn't pay much mind to them though, he was more focused on looking for Kaiba.

All of a sudden the wind picked up, blowing around his hair and clothes. Reminding him of his dream, he noticed how the water was beating against the support beams of the dock. As Yugi reached the end of the dock where Kaiba had been standing he gazed out to the dark ocean. The sight felt like something in a painting, everything at this moment was so unbelievably beautiful that there were no words for it.

The ocean, dark clouds, wind, and lightening looked to mix together and make the other complete.

Yugi closed his eyes and took in everything by a prolonged breath in. Suddenly feeling so relaxed, he wondered why he didn't come here more often. He just wished that his dream had been right, he wished that Kaiba was standing next to him, holding his hand. He wanted Kaiba here more than anything. He wished they had never fought, Yugi didn't realize how much he needed him until he was gone, until he was left with just memories of their past.

All of these horrible things were happening because of him, Kaiba was gone and the imposter had taken over because of him. Because he, for a moment, just one moment, didn't love Kaiba anymore. He knew they had fought a lot, and Kaiba had been hard to get along with but he loved him. He loved him for everything that he was and all he wanted was him back. He didn't know what the imposter had done to him but he wasn't going to give up until Kaiba was with him again.

Yugi then let his mind wander, to one of his favorite memories…

xXxXx

_Yugi moved a pillow over the documents he'd stolen from Kaiba's office. Why did he steal them you may ask? Simple, because Kaiba had spent much too long cooped up in his office and Yugi felt like he needed a break. He knew that he also couldn't finish whatever it was he was doing without the papers that he had taken. Yugi sat down over the pillows and pretended like he had never seen anything like that._

_After long enough Kaiba came to stand in front of him. His arms crossed and glaring he said. "Where are they?"_

_Yugi gave him an extremely innocent look. "I don't know what your talking about Seto."_

_Kaiba glared harder. "You do know, and you better tell me. I am in no mood to joke around."_

_Yugi frowned slightly. "Your never in a mood to joke around! Why can't you just take a break?"_

_"Because that proposal your hiding from me needs to be faxed within a few hours!" Kaiba stated seriously. "Now where is it Yugi!"_

_Yugi just returned a sweet smile to him. "I really don't know Seto! Maybe this is just a sign that you shouldn't be working so much."_

_Kaiba then approached the unsuspecting Yugi. He pinned his wrists back onto the couch while leaning in to kiss roughly down his neck._

_Yugi in returned whined. He moved his neck to the side to give Kaiba more room. _

_"Where are those papers, Yugi?" Kaiba mumbled against his skin. His tongue tracing where his lips had been placed._

_Yugi shivered. "Seto… hmm…" _

_Kaiba began biting his neck, leaving behind red marks over his skin. "Tell me." he said suggestively. _

_"I-If I tell you, will you t-take me on the trip your planning next w-week?" Yugi breathed. _

_Kaiba instantly backed off. "No. I told you already."_

_Yugi frowned then sat in protest on the couch. "Then I'm not going to tell you."_

_Kaiba's glare returned. He then grabbed Yugi and threw him over his shoulder while picking up the pillow to see the documents he'd been hiding. _

_Yugi trashed. "No!"_

_When the papers were in Kaiba's hands he began walking back to his office with Yugi still over his shoulder. "So you were hiding them from me? And you lied to me about it?"_

_Yugi blushed from the embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I just wanted you to take a break."_

_After a long moment Kaiba sighed. "Alright, after I fax this we will go out for dinner." he stated resentfully._

_Yugi smiled. "Thank you! That's all I ask." he was glad that Kaiba was going to be taking a break. Maybe while they ate he could convince him to take him, he did really want to go after all. He had never been to Europe and this may be his only chance. He knew that Kaiba didn't want him to go because he thought it would be boring, but he knew better than that. _

xXxXx

Yugi remembered clearly after they ate that he'd gotten Kaiba to let him go with him. Seeing France had been breath taking, it was such a beautiful city and being there with Kaiba had made it all the better.

When Yugi opened his eyes he suddenly heard stepping behind him. His heart picked up its pace at having a feeling that it was Kaiba, maybe his dream had been right. Yugi slowly turned to see a tall man coming towards him in a long black coat, black pants, most likely a black shirt since Yugi couldn't see it, and black dress shoes. Yug instantly recognized him and started running towards him, his steps not slowing him down this time.

Approaching him Yugi threw his arms around his stomach and hugged him tightly. "Seto! I've missed you so much!" Yugi cried. He felt arms wrap around him also in a harsh grip but it didn't alarm him.

"As have I."

Yugi froze. He looked up and saw the evil smirk over red eyes. Yugi's eyes widened as he tried to break free from the grip now over him, he tried pushing the imposter away but he was much too strong for him. He knew this would have been a trap, why hadn't he been more careful? Why hadn't he realized that seeing the real Kaiba would just be too good to be true.

"Let me go! Your not Seto!" Yugi whimpered. He pushed and shoved at him but to no avail.

"But I am. I'm the only Seto you'll ever know, I am the only one that ever was." he then held Yugi tighter against him. "Why do you try to push me away?" growled the imposter.

Yugi looked up at him with tear burdened eyes. "Because your not him!"

He glared down at Yugi. When suddenly a loud snarl was heard Kaiba's grip on Yugi was less harsh as he gazed past Yugi to the ocean.

Yugi also turned his head, scanning the water for the source of the snarl, it had sounded so menacing. Had it been from another one of the creatures? Where had it come from though? The ocean? Only a few moments later did Yugi find his head turning to look back up at the Kaiba imposter and have lips pressed against his very forcefully. Yugi tried to back away but the grip over his chin kept him from doing so.

There was another snarl but it was less threatening sounding and farther away. What was that? The sound was so strong that it vibrated his insides, a noise that strong had to come from something very large.

When their lips broke Yugi couldn't help but pant due to how aggressive the kiss had been.

"Yugi, let me take you. Don't you want another baby?" he questioned moving his hands to hold Yugi's cheeks very harshly.

"Not with you!" Yugi stated back. He luckily managed to get out of the hold on him but he had nowhere to run. Behind him was the vast ocean and it was probably freezing, swimming wasn't an option.

He glared at Yugi, he almost took a step closer when a low snarl forced him to stay in place. Like he knew what it was. "I know you'll eventually give in. Even If I have to make you."

"So your going to rape me?" Yugi asked. Taking a few steps away from the imposter. If he tried then he would have to take his chances with the water.

"It won't be rape when you enjoy it." he then smirked. "If you were more compliant to me, then maybe I would tell you some things you want to know…"

He looked on a little anxiously. "Will you tell me what you've done to the real Seto?"

"Possibly." he then turned away from Yugi and began walking away. He said one last thing before disappearing. "He's closer then you think."


	7. Embracing Hate

**A/N:** _Geez... I have had such a crappy week so far, I really hope It'll turn around._

_ I appreciate the reivews! :) __I hope you guys like this chapter and review please! =D_

* * *

><p>Yugi instantly ran after the imposter. What did he mean by "closer then you think"? Yugi had to know, even if this could be a part of his trap. If anyone it would be the imposter who would know where Kaiba was. He ran down the dock then past all of the large crates, he didn't know where he was running too but he just ran forward to try and find the imposter. He was his only hope right now to tell him what he wanted to know most.<p>

Once he past all of the crates and machines used to lift them he was on the sidewalk. Seeing a figure dressed in black walking away from him he ran towards them, crossing the street without looking, which was normally a very bad thing to do but when there didn't seem to be anyone around it didn't matter.

"Wait! Please tell me where he is!" Yugi cried as he reached out to grab his arm. Before his eyes he suddenly disappeared leaving Yugi slightly stunned and in tears. He didn't know what kind of trick the imposter was using but it wasn't fair.

When he appeared back in front of Yugi but facing him there was a large smirk on his face. How was he able to disappear like that?

"Are you going to comply to my request? I'll tell you all you want to know if you do." he stated before offering his hand for Yugi to take.

Yugi stared at him for a long moment, that smirk on his face made Yugi extremely unsure whether to trust what he said. Would he really tell him what he wanted to know just for having sex with him? If it would get him to know what happened to the real Kaiba, it may be his only choice. He knew that this imposter knew where he was.

In a way he also was Kaiba, he knew he couldn't deny he would enjoy the sex but it wouldn't feel right. If it was the only way he could find out where Kaiba was then he was willing to do it. Yugi still didn't understand why he wanted a baby, but maybe he could find that out also.

Yugi hesitantly reached out his hand to let the imposter take it firmly.

His smirk grew even wider. "You have made the right decision." he then pulled Yugi forward as he began walking again. Yugi hastily being strung along.

xXxXx

Yugi fell down onto the bed that was in a room attached to Kaiba's office that he had no idea about. This was how he must have been able to live in his office for so long, the room wasn't too big but was big enough to fit a double bed, lamp, nightstand, and closet. There was also a large window that showed almost the same view from his office, rain now hit the window creating water streams on it and a soft padding sound.

The boy gazed up at the red eyes above him, trying his best to ignore the smirk over his face as he began pulling Yugi's coat off. Yugi sat up slightly to make it easier, after his coat was on the ground his shirt soon joined it.

Kaiba drew his attention to Yugi's upper arm. "Was the snake too rough with you...?" he asked evilly.

How did he know it was from the snake? He had to have been the one who sent it after him. Yugi knew that the beasts had something to do with him. "Did you send that beast after me?"

He frowned at him while leaning down to kiss down Yugi's neck. "No, why would I ever send something to harm you?"

Yugi resisted a moan as he reached forward to grab Kaiba's coat and start unbuttoning it. He hoped that if he acted like he really wanted this then the imposter would give him his answers more willingly. "Are there more beasts?"

Kaiba pulled the rest of his coat off and ridded himself of his shirt before pinning Yugi's wrists against his head and straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him lustfully, Yugi kept back from wanting to back away from the kiss. Instead he whimpered at the turn on of being restrained by his wrists.

When Kaiba broke the kiss with the blushed Yugi he chuckled darkly. "I think some things you can find out for yourself. After all, you created them." before Yugi could say anymore, he reconnected their lips together.

What had he meant by what he said? Was he just trying to trick him or was he being honest? By the laugh he had produced Yugi felt uncertain about trusting him, but he had said that he would tell him what he wanted to know if he obeyed, and he was. So could he truly believe what he said? But how could he create beasts like that? And if he did, when?

Because he had no memory of ever doing that, but then again his memory seemed to be against him. So much had happened and he didn't remember any of it, maybe this imposter was telling him the truth. Yugi just didn't know it.

As they separated again Yugi panted heavily as Kaiba's lips trailed down from his lips, down his neck, chest, and barely below his stomach. Each kiss burning him like he was getting too close to a fire. When he was staring into his red eyes again with his half lidded ones he asked another question. "W-Where is he?"

He stared at Yugi for a long moment before suddenly glaring. "Is he all you can think about? The "real" Kaiba? I am him! I am Kaiba! There can never be two! There is no imposter, I am who you love."

Yugi was shocked, for once he looked completely honest. Was what he said true? Was he really Kaiba, but… that wasn't possible. How could this be Kaiba when he looked and acted so differently than him? There was still something amiss, something he wasn't being told.

"But… if you really are Seto… then tell me why your so angry… why your eyes are red… what happened?" Yugi asked gently so hopefully he wouldn't get any angrier.

Kaiba glared harder. "You don't remember? You don't remember that day two years ago?"

Yugi wished he could. He wished he could remember what everyone else did. He felt so lost, and Kaiba was getting even angrier at him for it when he couldn't help it. "Please Seto, understand that I don't… I really wish I could. I just can't…" Yugi then remembered what he had said earlier. If what he said then was true, then that would make sense with what he just said. "You said that Seto was closer than I thought… what did you mean by that?"

He stared down at him in silence before the door to the office was knocked on. Kaiba growled while getting up off of Yugi and picking up his shirt from off of the ground. "We'll continue in a minute." he stated before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Yugi then sat up. He was so confused by what was going on, Kaiba wasn't making any sense. Was he the real one or not? He just wished he would get a straight answer, Yugi gazed out of the window and frowned. He wished he had never broken up with Kaiba, or none of this would be happening. He didn't even know how everything came to this, it just didn't seem fair. He was tired of being led away from the truth.

He wasn't going to go any farther with Kaiba if he didn't get answers.

After a few minutes Kaiba came back into the room and shut the door behind him. He approached Yugi and forced him back down onto the bed again.

Yugi this time turned his head when Kaiba attempted to kiss him. "I want answers first. I won't go any farther with you until you answer my questions."

Kaiba gripped Yugi's chin harshly and turned his head back towards him. "After, I claim you." Kaiba stated harshly before kissing him forcefully.

Yugi attempted to break away but Kaiba's grip over him was much too strong. He felt as though his lips could bruise by how hard he was kissing him, Yugi squirmed underneath Kaiba in an attempt at freedom. He now knew that this wasn't Kaiba, this wasn't the real Kaiba. If he was he would never act like this, he had never kissed him so aggressively. Yugi whimpered when he felt Kaiba bite at his lip and try to forcefully enter his mouth.

Suddenly it all stopped.

Kaiba backed away from Yugi and covered his face with his hands. On the other hand Yugi moved to the head rest of the bed to get away from him as he breathed heavily.

Yugi stared silently at him while recollecting his breath, not sure what was going to happen next. Should he be afraid?

"Go…"

"What?" Had Yugi heard him right? Did he want him to leave?

"I said go! Hurry up and get out Yugi!" Kaiba yelled.

There was something different. His voice sounded like the voice he had fallen in love with, what was going on with him? Yugi crawled closer to him. "S-Seto?"

When he looked up his eyes were serious and the chilly cobalt Yugi had missed. "Leave!" he yelled harshly before gripping his head angrily and closing his eyes.

Yugi knew to listen to him, as much as he wanted to stay and find out what was going on he got up from the bed, grabbed his shirt and coat, and quickly left. As he ran out of the office he got his shirt and coat back on. Wondering the whole time what had happened.

For one moment he saw the Kaiba he loved, the Kaiba he had been searching for, but then he had told him to leave. Why? What had been happening? Yugi wished he could have asked him what was going on but he knew not to stay a moment longer. By the tone of his voice he had sounded gravely serious. If anything he now felt more confused, he felt like there was a something he was missing in this puzzle he was in. He felt like the most important fact was being kept from him, but it was only a matter of time before he found out.

When Yugi exited KaibaCorp he ran down the steps and to the sidewalk in the cold wet rain. He didn't know where to go from here, what would going back to the mansion solve? He couldn't risk another beast coming to find him and putting Mokuba in danger. Mokuba had nothing to do with this and Yugi wouldn't be able to live it down if he got hurt. What he needed to do was start figuring out what was going on, he needed to start connecting the pieces of the puzzle.

Everything was spread out in front of him, he just didn't know in what order and in what way they all fit. He knew that he couldn't just depend on Kaiba to give him all of the answers, some of them he had to figure out himself.

What he did know now was for sure the Kaiba he had been with and that wanted to have sex with him was an imposter. He also knew that these beasts were after him, and if the imposter was telling the truth he somehow created them. That fact confused him but he wasn't even sure if it was true. Then he knew that the real Kaiba was alive, by the fact that he had just seen him proved that. He just had to find out what was going on with him and the imposter, something was connected there. Something Yugi had yet to figure out.

He planned on finding out though, he would have to seriously think about everything to hopefully get a clear image. The only place he could think of to go to for that was back to the pier, he knew that going back may be a mistake but how calm he felt there would help him. Seeing the ocean would help him calm down enough to think everything through and hopefully find some answers to the many questions that he had.


	8. The Chill of a Dragons Rage

**A/N: **_I hope this is an ok chapter. :P Once I finished it, I realized something... something I had not intended to do. You might see it, but If not I'll cover it at the end of the chapter._

_Enjoy! and review please! :3_

* * *

><p>At the dock Yugi sat, he had removed his shoes and socks to let the cool water brush over the bottoms of his feet as it came to shore. His mind a frenzy with thoughts but things had calmed, he had come to the conclusion that there had to be two Kaiba's. Why he thought this was because there was one with red eyes and the real one with blue, Yugi wasn't sure how that could be possible but it was the only thing he could think of.<p>

Could this imposter be somehow controlling Kaiba? Had just for a moment the real Kaiba broke through? He felt crazy for thinking like this but it was really the only thing he could think of. How else could Kaiba's eyes suddenly change like that? Yugi wished he could have found out, but he heeded Kaiba's warning and left. He started to begin thinking that the imposter wasn't going to tell him anything, but maybe he would have.

Yugi was glad that he hadn't slept with him, he had a feeling that was all he wanted out of him. After all if he cared he would say he loved him, Yugi had yet to hear that. All he heard was that he wanted him, wanted him for sex that is. Nothing else. If he wanted a baby, wouldn't that mean he loved him? Why else could he want one? This was where Yugi was still confused, something didn't seem right about that.

He also wondered how his first baby had died, Mokuba hadn't really said how. He just said that he saw him on the ground, had he fallen? Or was he pushed? Did something more violent happen? He wondered why he couldn't remember, was the memory so dark that his mind had pushed it away so never to think of it again?

Yugi really didn't think Kaiba had anything to do with its death, he felt as though it might be his fault, but he could never assume. The subject was still too touchy. Even thinking about it again brought sorrowful tears to his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd let it die, how could he be so irresponsible? To not be careful enough to not let his baby die. The feelings he held were a mixture of pain and anger for himself.

He knew that feeling like this was pointless, it had been possibly two years. Just the idea that he had let it die brought uncontrollable tears to his eyes.

Yugi knew that he was strong enough to pull himself away from those thoughts, and think about what was happening now. He needed a plan to save Kaiba, obviously the imposter had some kind of hold over him. Yugi just needed to find a way to break that hold. Yugi knew that he was the only one who could do it, he had brought out the real Kaiba, he just had to find a way to get him to stay. No wonder Mokuba couldn't get through to him, they just didn't have the same relationship that Kaiba and him shared.

When a sudden mist crept in from the ocean Yugi gazed around worriedly. How had this happened? Either way he didn't have a good feeling about it, mist didn't just appear like that. Yugi quickly got up and put his socks and shoes back on. He then looked far out into the ocean, seeing only more mist. Yugi could barely even see his feet it was getting so thick. What was going on? The weather didn't normally just change like this, but considering there was lightening and no thunder made him believe that the weather was just off.

Yugi was about to not think much of it when he heard a low growl, it was the same growl he had heard before when he was with the imposter. His attention was drawn closer to where he was, in the water he saw two red eyes staring back at him.

He would have ran if they didn't hypnotize him. The eyes bore into his mind and dug up a lost memory, a very unpleasant one.

xXxXx

_"I can't help that I feel like you don't care about the baby!" Yugi cried to the CEO before him. "Your always so busy working you never even give me the time of day anymore!"_

_Kaiba glared. "If you don't remember I have a company to run! I don't have time to talk about trivial things!"_

_"So the baby is trivial to you? I knew you didn't care." Yugi stated. Tears burdening his eyes._

_"I don't care do I? Your right, I don't!" He growled. Turning away from Yugi to pinch the bridge of his nose._

_More tears spilled from Yugi's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "How could you say that… don't you love me…?"_

_Kaiba growled out of frustration before taking his anger out on a nearby lamp. He pushed it aside like it had been in his way, not aware that it had fallen backwards and hit Yugi from his fit of rage blinding him._

_Yugi whimpered as it crashed onto him, some of the glass shards scraping his skin and causing him to fall onto his stomach with a loud thud. He almost screamed under the pain. More tears fell from his eyes as he knew what had happened. He knew that it was all over._

xXxXx

Yugi broke from the memory before it overwhelmed him. That was what had happened? He knew he had killed his own baby, he wasn't going to blame Kaiba for this. He regretted not thinking fast enough to save himself.

He stumbled backwards slightly before trying to wipe his eyes from tears, they continuously kept coming which caused him to give up. Yugi watched as suddenly a black shadow rose out of the water, it's large wings flapping once they were free of the oceans imprisonment. The wings were so strong and powerful that water and wind was rushed into Yugi's face, he shielded himself for the time being before it died down.

When he brought his hand down he gazed at what was now before him. A large black dragon with red eyes and strange markings over its body, a black mist spilled off of its body and it stared intently back at Yugi.

Another beast, and this time Yugi had nothing to protect him. Yugi began stepping away from it, fear coursing through his veins. What was he going to do to escape the dragon's grasp?

When it let out a ground shaking roar Yugi turned and ran. He didn't know where he could go to escape that dragon, there wasn't really any where he could run. Yugi turned his head slightly to see the dragon had landed on the dock where he had been standing. What he was afraid of more now was why it wasn't following him, was it waiting for something? For him to be trapped to make it easier to kill him?

As he looked forward again he halted quickly before running into a crate, he turned so his back was against it and watched helplessly as it approached him. What was he supposed to do?

The dragon stood still for a moment before moving its head to gaze closer at Yugi who looked on fearfully, not sure what else he could do. There was no way he could run, the dragon would catch him.

Like sensing his fear, the dragon growled at him while showing it's many sharp teeth. Yugi tried to back up away from the dragon but it was pointless, he couldn't get away. The dragon was surely going to kill him, he had no hope left.

_"Yugi."_

Hearing the voice, he tried to keep listening for it.

_"He was right."_

Yugi didn't understand what the voice meant. He was right? Who was it that the voice was talking about? Yugi glanced to the side to see if he could somehow escape the dragon but it was in vain. The dragon had him pinned against the crate with no escape.

_"Don't be afraid."_

"Where are you!" Yugi cried. This voice couldn't be in his head if he was hearing it so much. There had to be a reason for it. Either that or he could be going completely crazy and just be hearing voices.

_"Beside you."_

Yugi turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw Kaiba standing next to him, but far enough so he was safe from the dragon. There was no way this could be real, this was Kaiba, his eyes weren't bloody red. They were the blue that Yugi loved so much. "S-Seto? Is it really you?"

He nodded slightly. _"He doesn't have control over this beast."_

"What?" Yugi didn't understand what he was talking about. Who didn't have control over it? The other Kaiba?

Kaiba glared slightly. He then pulled out a knife that looked a lot like the one Yugi had used on the snake. He just as quickly stabbed the dragon in the shoulder.

As it snarled out of pain it backed away from Yugi while trying to remove the knife him it's shoulder.

_"Come on Yugi." _Kaiba said while turning and running towards the warehouse.

Yugi followed quickly after him. Still in shock that he was seeing Kaiba, he still felt that this was some kind of trick his mind was playing on him. This just seemed to good to be true, how could he be here? How had he known where Yugi was? There were so many questions that Yugi had to ask him and hopefully he'd answer them all.

When inside the warehouse Yugi followed Kaiba through the maze of blue and white crates before reaching a room lost somewhere in the huge place. They entered it and Yugi saw that it looked like some kind of break room, but it looked like it had been abandoned for many years.

Kaiba turned to face Yugi. _"You will be safe here, for now."_

Yugi hastily approached Kaiba and gazed up at him with tears streaking down his cheeks. "Seto, I've missed you! Where have you been? What's going on? Do you know why these beasts are after me? And that there is an imposter controlling all of Domino? I'm so confused! Please help me! I've been searching for you everywhere, I knew you would be the only one who would give me answers!" Yugi went to wrap his arms around Kaiba but never found the warmth he had wanted. He looked onto him heartbroken, why couldn't he touch him?

Kaiba sighed ruggedly. _"There's a lot you don't know… I thought you would have learned by now."_

"Seto… I don't understand…" Yugi trailed. He almost collapsed at his feet by the sadness he felt for not being able to feel him.

_"Understand that other me you were with is no imposter." _

Yugi stared at him for a long moment before replying. "But… his eyes… and…"

_"I know, but he is me."_

"Then… how are you here? And why can't I touch you?" Yugi questioned.

_"I don't have enough time to explain everything to you, so your going to have to listen." _Kaiba began harshly.

Yugi nodded. Even though he wished it weren't true. He was just seeing Kaiba again and now he was going to be gone? That wasn't fair.

_"Two years ago, after you left I grew angry, extremely angry. I hated you for leaving me and wanted the two years of my life back. I didn't realize all of my anger was festering and turning into a completely new personality. The one with red eyes is all of the anger and hate I felt for you, at one point it use to be just like how I am now. A spirit, but as my anger grew so did it. Soon I found myself as the spirit and the rage had taken over my body." _Kaiba explained rashly. Holding great resentment over what he was saying.

_"I even began to hold anger for myself, how I didn't care for you like I should have or how I acted so cruel to you."_

Yugi frowned. Feeling horrible for that.

He then gave him a serious look. _"You didn't let him take advantage of you, did you?"_

Yugi shook his head.

Kaiba seemed to gain an expression of relief but it was only for a second. _"Don't listen to anything he says. All he wants is to hurt and lie to you."_

"Why does he want me pregnant?" Yugi asked. This question he had never been able to answer himself.

_"Because of what we are in here for."_

"The dragon?" Yugi questioned to make sure. Why would he want him to be pregnant because of that?

Kaiba nodded. _"It isn't just a dragon, neither have the other beasts you have encountered. They are not just obstacles, but your memories."_

Yugi now felt even more lost. What was Kaiba talking about? How were they his memories?

_"Each beast holds one of your concealed memories or fears. The other me found that if these monsters terrorized you then he would grow stronger, a cruel plan but it worked. Each time you kill one he will lose power and the stronger you grow because you let go of that memory." _Kaiba explained. _"There are only two beasts that he does not have power over, he wanted you to become pregnant again to insure you would forget about the memory of losing the baby."_

Yugi let what Kaiba was saying sink in before realizing what he was saying. "So that means if I forget, then the dragon would disappear?"

_"Yes."_

If only forgetting memories on purpose was that easy, he couldn't believe that there was so much behind the other Kaiba and the beasts that he didn't know about. He would have never guessed any of this. He couldn't believe that they were all tied to his memories and that the other Kaiba wanted to just harm him. Now he understood why he was so violent and why he wanted Yugi to become pregnant, everything was starting to make sense.

"Did you send those knifes to the mansion?" Yugi inquired.

He nodded. _"They are the only way to kill the creatures." _Kaiba said but his voice was growing distant. Like he was slipping away. _"There are five beasts, and two are dead. You have to encounter them all to end this." _he said as he was slowly disappearing before Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened while his tears had yet to let up. "Don't go, please!" he still needed Kaiba. He needed him there to face all of the beasts and not feel afraid.

Kaiba frowned slightly. _"You have to do this on your own Yugi, these are your memories after all." _he said before completely vanishing.

Yugi broke into a sob when he was gone. Why did things have to be like this? Why couldn't Kaiba stay with him? Why did he have to face all of these monsters by himself? Yugi clutched himself tightly while trying to control his cries. If he dealt with all the these beasts quickly then everything would end, wouldn't it? Would things return to normal? The way they should be?

That was the only thing Yugi was hoping for as the door to the room burst open and a loud roar of rage filled the room. He turned to gaze at the dragon that was coming into the room after him, the knife still in it's shoulder and blood slowly seeping from the wound. One at a time he would have to fight off these creatures if he wanted Kaiba back, if it meant he would have to kill more of these then so be it. He just wanted things to be the way they were again. The way they should be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Gahhh! When I finished this and looked over it a few days later, I saw a huge similarity between what is happening to Kaiba and what happened to Marik at the Battle City Finals. IT WAS NOT INTENDED! I beat myself up for it... because I hate when you take things already used like that and change them... anyways, I hope that It didn't bother any of you too much. :P_


	9. Blue Alliance

**A/N: **_I'm going to start updating other stories more frequently now, I want them all to be finished ( or most of them) before I post another story._

_Thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Please review so that I can update faster! =)_

* * *

><p>As the dragon approached him, Yugi stumbled backwards even though he couldn't get away from it. The dragon looked like it was in a rampage, it's tail swinging around knocking over and destroying whatever was in its path. The creatures growls and snarls were vicious and threatening that any second it's jaws may snap at him. Yugi was no match for this, especially without any kind of protection.<p>

The only thing he could think to do was try and get the knife that Kaiba had stabbed into its shoulder. Maybe If he got to it then he could stab it again and hopefully kill it. The only problem was how he was going to get that close to the dragon and how he was going to overcome his fear of it. Kaiba had told him to not be afraid but that couldn't stop him from still feeling it, not every day had he needed to kill a dragon. He'd only heard stories about knights killing dragons, and Yugi was no knight.

Right now he wished he could be as brave as one, the dragon seemed extremely angry from the knife in its shoulder that if he tried to get to close surely it would claw or snap at him. Yugi really didn't want to lose an arm or any other part of him trying to get a knife out of a dragons shoulder. If only there was another way, somehow to get the dragon to somehow calm or become disoriented so that he could get to its shoulder easier.

When the dragon attempted to strike at him with its sharp claws he managed to back away just in time to miss. Yugi knew he didn't have very much time to think about this, the dragon was only getting more and more enraged.

Without much thought Yugi dashed past the dragon and out of the room, he then began running around crates, having no idea where he was going. He just knew that he needed time to think of a plan, he was probably making himself even more lost but that was the least of his worries. Yugi past hundreds of crates that were stacked on top of each other, each one he passed he was afraid would fall over him but he was more afraid of the dragon that was sure to be chasing after him.

Yugi glanced behind him to not see any sight of the dragon, hopefully it wouldn't catch on to where he had gone.

Finding a crate that was open just enough for him to fit through he ran to it and squeezed himself inside. For now this was the best place he could hide though he knew he couldn't forever. Yugi gazed around the inside of the darkened crate before walking to a wall and sliding down slowly. Yugi thought over possibilities one by one, but each were either too dangerous or he just wasn't brave enough to do.

The dragon completely terrified him but he needed to find a way to cope with it, was he afraid of it because he had yet to accept the memory that came with it? Deep down was that memory still burning away at him? Making him fear the dragon? Maybe if he accepted what had happened then he would no longer feel as afraid and a plan would come easier.

Yugi was still shaken up about losing his baby but he couldn't do anything about it, sometimes things just weren't meant to be and clearly that hadn't been meant for him. He still wished that he could have had a chance at a family, he had always wanted one, and with Kaiba would be like a dream. He knew he could always try again but what were the chances of it happening again? They were so incredibly unlikely that it could take months or even years for him to get pregnant again. By then he wasn't sure if he would still want the same things. Even if he did, would Kaiba?

He never had been completely sure if Kaiba had wanted to be a father. They never really talked about it, Yugi had just been so overjoyed when he found out he was pregnant that they didn't speak of if it was what they, as a couple, wanted. That had been why Yugi soon started thinking that Kaiba didn't care, and how he didn't love him anymore. Had those things even been true? Kaiba had always been very hard to read and he wasn't all too good at expressing emotion, so maybe he had wanted the baby just as badly as Yugi. He just never said anything about it.

If only he hadn't of fought with Kaiba, everything always seemed to go back to that. If he hadn't of then none of this would be happening, there wouldn't be another Kaiba, there wouldn't be monsters after him, and Kaiba wouldn't be a spirit. Yugi really still didn't understand how any of this was possible but he just went along with it, it really wasn't like he had much of a choice to. He wished that things weren't this hard, having to kill monstrous beasts wasn't really something he enjoyed.

But it was the only way he could return things to normal. That was all he wanted.

A roar so loud that it shook his insides interrupted his thoughts, the dragon was clearly angered by the fact that it had lost him. When he began hearing the sound of crashing mental was when he really became afraid, was the dragon ripping open crates? Or was it knocking them over? The dragon was large enough to possibly pick up one, it could easily knock one over or rip open up with its razor sharp claws.

Still not having a plan in mind as the sounds came closer Yugi crawled over to the slit in the crate he had entered from. He gazed outside of it and saw the dragon tearing through a crate in front of him, it even was using it's jaws to pry some of the metal apart, Yugi had never seen anything like it before. The strength the beast had was incredible, and it was only one of his memories. Did the fact that the memory was so strong to Yugi make the dragon stronger?

He was unsure as it stopped ripping up the crate and turned to look at the crate Yugi was in, he wasn't sure if it could see him but really hoped that it couldn't.

All of a sudden the dragon ran at the crate, making Yugi fall backwards and have his head hit the metal behind him. He couldn't help but whimper out of pain and regretted doing so quickly when he heard the dragon snarl from the other side.

Yugi watched out of shock and fear as the whole front part of the crate was torn off, when he was in complete sight of the dragon it roared viciously at him. Yugi tried to back up more but he was trapped once again, this time he knew Kaiba wouldn't be saving him.

The dragon tossed the large piece of metal behind it, that causing a crate from the pile behind the crate it had torn up to tumble. A white crate landing on the dragon's back. Yugi watched it lay still, was it dead? Was it possible that it had killed itself? Yugi wasn't sure but he took this as an opportunity to get to its shoulder that was luckily still visible, he crawled closer to the dragon and grabbed the handle of the knife.

All the while he tried pulling it out he would glance to its face, making sure that it's eyes wouldn't open and it wouldn't bite at him. The dragon wasn't dead, he could tell it was breathing through its nostrils since they flared. Was it unconscious then?

Miraculously Yugi pulled out the knife from the dragon, hearing a short painful growl from the beast. Yugi looked over the knife, seeing dried and fresh blood on it he moved to be closer to the head of the monster. He held up the knife and readied to stab it like he had the snake before suddenly finding himself unable to do it. As Yugi stared at the face of the dragon he felt a horrible sick feeling wash over him, he felt like stabbing it wasn't right.

Was this feeling coming from the memory? Could he not kill the dragon because he felt like it represented his baby that had died?

He wasn't sure as he lowered the knife, sudden tears overwhelming his bright purple eyes. Yugi let go of the knife and held his hand closer to the dragon, he slowly moved it closer until his hand was touching it's snout.

All of a sudden it's eyes opened, they were red before beginning to slowly change, something that was an incredible sight. Slowly, the red faded and it's eyes turned bright blue. Yugi quickly removed his hand from it and scooted away while picking up the knife again. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

The dragon managed to push the crate off of itself, once it was free Yugi noticed that the markings on it also turned blue. What did this mean? It stared at Yugi for a long moment before coming closer to him, Yugi attempted to get away but it grabbed him before he could. When in the dragons grasp he was brought out of the crate and looked at again, all the while Yugi was squirming trying to get free. The knife was still in his hand but the dragon's fingers held him to tightly for him to try and defend himself with it.

He expected it to crush him or bite him, but had not been expecting for it to flap it's wings and hover over all of the crates in the whole warehouse. Yugi looked down at everything in amazement, he'd never imagined that there were so many crates and how lost he would have been trying to get back. He then gazed up the dragon, still fearing it may drop him. When it didn't he was surprised again, instead it flew him over all of the crates and to the entrance of the warehouse. Once outside it let him go, somewhat gently then rose up in the sky.

Yugi looked up and watched it, the dragon let off a loud roar before flying off with incredible speed over the ocean, even though it was higher up he felt a light breeze from its powerful wings. Even the ocean got a taste of the wind because small new waves were created as it flew over the water. Once it was out of sight Yugi sighed, not sure if what he had done was the right thing or not. Should he had killed it? Kaiba didn't say he had to kill all of them, he said that he had to encounter them.

Even if he had to Yugi couldn't do it, there was something about that dragon, something inside it that gave him the memory of his baby. He didn't want to lose that memory, that had to be why he couldn't kill it. In return Yugi was spared from the dragon, it even got him out of the warehouse that he surely would have been stuck in. Then why had it turned blue? What exactly did that mean? Did it mean it was no longer hostile to him? Did it mean he possibly had more control over it? Did he now have some kind of alliance with the beast?

Again he wasn't sure, but what he did know was that there were two more beasts left for him to discover and either kill or have what happened to the dragon reoccur. He didn't know if he should actually search for the monsters or happen upon them. Each monster held a different memory for him, so he had to prepare for anything. He hoped that he would be able to handle it, some memories and fears were too much for him to deal with. That was why he kept them so locked away inside his mind.

Yugi didn't know how these monsters were created from his memory but he couldn't avoid them. He wanted things to be the way they were again, he wanted the real Kaiba back and he wanted him to come home to see Mokuba. He felt bad that he had just left him but he knew what he was trying to do, and it was only two more monsters away.

He had a feeling that they weren't going to be any easier than the others, but that didn't mean he was about to give up.


	10. With a Heavy Heart

Yugi wandered into the park, which had been a long walk from the pier, the whole time he'd stared down at his feet in solitude. He wasn't sure what to do next but he couldn't fight away this horrible feeling he had about the baby he had lost. That had been the only thing on his mind as he walked, he couldn't get it off no matter how hard he tried. Yugi tried to accept that there was nothing he could do about it but his heart wouldn't let him.

He needed to move on but it was so hard, even after two years the thought kept recurring in his head. He just couldn't let it go, if only he had been more responsible, he shouldn't have fought with Kaiba. If he hadn't fought with him then none of this would be happening, Yugi was so tired of fighting. That didn't solve anything, it just made things worse. Yugi knew that everything that had happened so far with Kaiba was his fault.

When he found a wooden bench near a small creek he sat himself down and buried his head in his hands. Salty tears washing over his skin and down his arms, he wished that none of this was happening. He wanted everything back to the way they were.

Yugi didn't like having to fight monsters just to end this nightmare, but what was going to happen after they were all gone? Would Kaiba get his body back from his anger? Would Domino return to normal? Would the sky clear up and the life return to the abandoned city? The only people who seemed to be here were Mokuba, Kaiba, and him. If there were other people besides at KaibaCorp, Yugi never saw them. Then what had happened to his friends? Had they all moved away?

Yugi wouldn't blame them, Domino had really fallen through from the way it use to be. The other Kaiba completely destroyed what was Domino and made it a wasteland. Yugi had noticed that a lot of the shops he remembered going to were now empty or torn down, he remembered them being so popular, how could that happen? How could everyone just vanish like that? Even his friends, why would they just leave him? Yugi didn't remember them ever saying goodbye.

He knew that they weren't angry with him, after all he knew better then to believe what the snake had showed him. Yami would never yell at him like that, no matter if he was mad or not. He was just so tired of being alone, he needed someone with him to help him through this. He couldn't fight monsters by himself, each time he'd somehow gotten help. First the wolf had just died, Mokuba helped him kill the snake, and Yugi didn't count the dragon as fighting it because he hadn't really hurt it. The one who had stabbed it was Kaiba.

Yugi knew that he couldn't take on whatever was next all on his own. He wasn't brave or nearly even strong enough too. This caused more tears to spill from his eyes, he couldn't do this. He couldn't return things to normal. The memories he had faced were locked away for a reason, because he couldn't handle them. Trying to fight them now was so hard, he hated it. There was no way he was going to be able to do this.

_"Yugi…"_

The boy looked up hearing his voice. Yugi glanced next to him to see Kaiba sitting next to him on the bench. One leg barely crossed over the other as he gazed forward with his arms crossed.

_"I don't know why your crying but I would like if you stopped." _he stated. Not glancing to him.

Yugi began wiping at his eyes while looking down to his lap. "I'm sorry… I just don't think I can handle this anymore… I don't like fighting these monsters all alone…" his attention then moved back to Kaiba. "I want you to be with me!"

_"Who says that I'm not."_

Yugi's looked on in slight shock. What was he talking about?

_"Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. I've been with you the whole time. I killed the wolf in my office, I watched over you after the snake hurt you, I made sure you went to the pier."_

Yugi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. That was how the wolf had died. "Even in the elevator saying imposter?"

He nodded then glared. _"So don't say your alone because I've been with you this whole time."_

"But… I never saw you…" Yugi trailed.

_"Because if I stay too long then my anger will find me, he's been trying to get rid of me ever since he controlled my body."_

Yugi looked on sadly. He couldn't believe that everything was riding on his shoulders, if he didn't encounter these monsters then Kaiba would never return to normal and neither would Domino. Could he really handle all of that? But if what Kaiba was saying was true, then he was never really alone. Kaiba was with him the whole time, helping him, he just couldn't see him. Yugi leaned closer to him and stared at his hand before slowly placing his hand over it. He couldn't feel anything but when he gazed up at Kaiba he was looking at him like he could.

"I'm sorry Seto… this is all my fault… if only I hadn't fought with you…" Yugi muttered sadly.

Kaiba glared before moving his hand away from Yugi's. _"None of this is your fault Yugi, if I hadn't… knocked over that lamp…" _he suddenly growled out of anger and stood up to begin walking away.

Yugi quickly also got up and ran in front of him so that he would stop. "Please don't think this is your fault, it's not. I want to do everything I can to make things the way they were, because I still love you and I want to be with you again." Yugi then looked on unsurely to him. "You still love me… don't you?" Yugi wasn't sure if he still did after two years, but if he was helping him so much then he must. Kaiba wouldn't just help anyone.

Kaiba gazed at Yugi for a long moment before looking away. _"I do."_

Yugi then smiled happily. Trying to keep more tears at bay. He knew that Kaiba still loved him.

When Kaiba looked back he pointed somewhere beyond Yugi. _"The second to last monster is there, downtown, or what's left of it."_

Yugi turned to see where he was pointing. He really didn't want to find the beast but he had to, he could never change anything by doing nothing. He also felt more confident now that he knew Kaiba was always watching him. Still, the idea that there was another beast, and it surely wasn't going to be easy to take down. The monsters seemed to just be getting scarier and scarier, but he had to be strong if he wanted all of this to end.

When Yugi looked back he saw Kaiba was now gone. He looked around franticly before calling to him. "Seto?"

_"Didn't I just tell you I was always here, but I can't always hear you… just remember to keep that in mind."_

Yugi nodded before turning and running towards where Kaiba had pointed, ready to take on the next beast.


	11. Hold Your Breath

Everything was ire silent, there was no life anywhere and walking through an abandoned city was quite scary to the small boy. What made it even scarier was that he was looking for a monster. All of the buildings were dark, some didn't even have windows and others the doors were covered by planks off wood. This part of Domino looked like it had been abandoned the longest. Yugi was walking into the large plaza, gazing around at everything that had once held life was strange. How could all of this happen in only two years?

He remembered just like yesterday where the city had been filled with talking and laughter, how could everyone just leave like this? Was it the other Kaiba or the beasts that forced them away, that forced even his friends away?

Not knowing where to look first he started by going down a large alleyway, it wasn't too shabby, there were empty shops with broken windows and small webs spun in corners. He stopped when hearing something fall, it sounded like a piece of wood but just to make sure he turned his attention to a shop he had just passed. He tried to look through the window but could not see anything, so he walked past the open door and into the shop.

He was amazed when there was nothing inside, like it had been completely cleaned out before turning into dust. Yugi didn't dare walk anymore inside the shop in case something wanted to surprise him. Yugi turned and left to enter the alleyway again. He continued to walk before hearing footsteps behind him, glancing back though he saw nothing but still heard the steps. An uneasy feeling came over him as he tried to walk a little faster, the sound behind him yet to leave.

Was someone following him or was it the monster? He didn't think it was because the footsteps sounded like a person, they were very controlled and moderate. Even when Yugi walked faster the footsteps sounded to go the same speed. Where was the sound coming from? Maybe this was just all in his head again? His mind did seem to enjoy playing tricks on him, he wouldn't be surprised if there weren't really any footsteps.

When Yugi found himself back at the plaza after walking possibly four or five minutes down the alleyway that obviously went around in a circle back to the plaza, he stopped. Listening intently for sound but now all was quiet again, what had been with the footsteps then? Yugi looked around the plaza before for a mere second seeing sliding doors close for an old hotel. Yugi ran towards there, since that was his only lead to the footsteps or the monster.

Upon entering he was surprised when the lobby of the hotel was actually kept in decent shape, but when he spotted a man with red eyes smirking at him he backed away. Yugi turned to leave but the doors wouldn't open, somehow they must have gotten locked after he entered.

"You make it so easy Yugi, I thought it may be more of a challenge to get you to follow me." Kaiba stated. Red eyes gleaming as Yugi faced him.

Yugi walked towards him. "You can't trick me anymore, I know the truth! I know you just want to hurt me!" Yugi stated strongly. Remembering what the real Kaiba had told him.

Kaiba came to stand before Yugi. "I would never hurt you." he said while wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and pulling him closer. He leaned down to his ear and licked inside of the upper curve of his ear before whispering. "Why don't we continue what we left off before being so rudely interrupted?"

Yugi wanted to push him away but he couldn't resist giving in to his advances. "No…"

Kaiba smirked. "I know you want to, I can sense it. I can feel that you want me." he then walked Yugi to the nearest wall and pushed him against it roughly. He found both of Yugi's wrists and held them up above his head. His other hand found the zipper on his coat and pulled it down while then unbuttoning his shirt.

Yugi squirmed, desperately trying to get away. "Stop! Let me go!"

His smirk only seemed to grow larger. He leaned closer to Yugi and began kissing around his neck, in response Yugi whimpered making Kaiba begin to move lower, trailing burning kisses until reaching his stomach. He stopped and kissed Yugi on the lips as his other hand moved to unbutton his pants. Yugi tried to back away but the wall made it impossible, if only he could go through it.

When the kiss broke Yugi was pink and breathing a little heavier than normal, a look that always turned Kaiba ravenous. His hand went to go down Yugi's pants before he suddenly stopped. Yugi watched as he gained a conflicted look.

Eventually he let go of Yugi who buttoned his pants again in case he wanted to try again. He watched while Kaiba gripped his head, also producing a low growl.

"Run Yugi!" Kaiba yelled in a more familiar voice.

Yugi went to get away before his upper arm was suddenly grabbed by Kaiba. He cried at how hard it held him.

"Don't even think about moving!" he growled evilly.

Yugi watched as the struggle continued with Kaiba, clearly the real one had been trying to reclaim his body to save Yugi. Last time it had worked but the other Kaiba must be aware that the real Kaiba would try it again. Yugi didn't know what kind of battle they could have between themselves but he dared not speak or interfere. When he got let go again he quickly got away from Kaiba, watching as he moved towards a wooden stand near a couch and grabbed the glass lamp sitting on it.

"Get out!" he yelled angrily before crashing the lamp over himself, the glass shards flew in all directions, some landing close to Yugi.

Yugi looked on horrified, what was going on? Why would he do that to himself! "Seto?" he called worriedly.

When he looked up he gave Yugi a heartless glare, there were cuts all along his face that bled moderately. "If you won't comply to me then I have no use for you." he growled before turning to go towards the glass doors.

Remembering he would know where the monster is Yugi called out to him. "Wait! Where is the beast at?"

Before leaving he turned to smirk horribly. "It's been here the whole time, silently watching you. Hold your breath and you may hear it." he stated before exiting the lobby.

Yugi had no idea what he meant by that but now that he knew it was watching him and he couldn't see it made fear course through him. He gazed all around the lobby, even the ceiling but saw nothing. Was the monster invisible? If so that would make things so much more difficult than they already were, Yugi began walking towards the door, wanting to see if it was open. Just his luck that it wasn't when he tried to get out.

He turned back to face the large lobby, gazing up at the crystal chandelier and down at the red carpet. There was a small area where couches were for most likely the people who were waiting to get rooms, the lamp that Kaiba had used also sat, broken on the floor. He wondered why he had hit himself with it, the voice that had shouted "get out" had sounded like the other Kaiba, maybe he had been trying to get the real Kaiba to leave his body. He wasn't sure how a lamp would do that but he didn't really want to think about it anymore, the sight had scared him enough.

Yugi also wondered why the other Kaiba had said that he need to hold his breath to hear the beast. What exactly didn't that mean? Was he being literal about it or just messing with him? Yugi didn't know but he also wondered if he had been serious if the beast was really even here. What if he had just said that? Kaiba had said that all he wanted to do was lie to him, but what if he had been serious about it? What if the monster really was here? After all he knew where they all were.

Even though he may be making a fool of himself Yugi took in a deep breath and then held it.

He was taken by complete surprise when he started hearing a sound of shifty movement. He gazed around the lobby and began walking towards the sound, it was coming from above the area where people living in the hotel would get their mail which was behind the front desk. He stood in front of the front desk before letting out the breath since he couldn't hold it any longer, amazingly the sound was now gone. The other Kaiba had been right. He did need to hold his breath to find out where the beast was.

Yugi took a moment to regain composure before taking in another deep breath and holding it, this time he now heard the sound behind him. Yugi turned away from the cubby's to walk towards where the couches were, he wasn't exactly sure what was making this noise but his only guess was that it was the monster. The noise was very strange though, it sounded like a faint shuffle, or maybe slithering sound. Yugi really hoped that it wasn't another snake.

When reaching the couches he listened more intently, he needed desperately to let the breath go but he kept it in. Yugi then removed the knife from the loop on his pants and held it tightly. Hearing the sounds very close now he let his hand fall down on where he thought the creature may be, but ending up stumbling forward and letting out the breath since he had missed.

Recomposing himself for a moment, Yugi took in another breath and listened for the beast. The sound was a little bit farther away but he followed it to the middle of the lobby. This time he quickly stabbed down on what looked like air.

Instantly he heard a loud shriek before the monster materialized before him. Yugi had ended up stabbing it's arm but he quickly backed away from the incredibly large monster. He stumbled back so quickly that he ended up falling down, the creature before him was a black lizard. There were red spines trailing down it's back and red markings like all of the other monsters. What scared Yugi the most though was its large red eyes, they looked almost as big as his head.

The lizard turned towards Yugi and stared at him, suddenly feeling a strong throbbing feeling to his head Yugi tried to look away but couldn't. Soon the pain became so much that he had to close his eyes for a few moments to get away. When he reopened them he saw Kaiba suddenly now standing before him. Yugi looked on stunned.

"S-Seto…? Is that really you?" Yugi asked. There was no sign of red, his eyes were deep blue like always.

Kaiba nodded while approaching Yugi. When standing before him he wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi and moved to his neck to lick it tenderly. The sudden action was a little out of nowhere but Yugi accepted it by leaning his head back slightly.

"Fool." Kaiba muttered before ripping Yugi's coat and shirt down harshly to bite his shoulder.

Yugi cried out in pain. Instinctively trying to push Kaiba away, why had he done that? Yugi closed his eyes while batting him away. Tears welling from the horrible pain, Kaiba's teeth had been so sharp, there was no way that could have really been him. When Yugi opened his eyes he saw the lizard had its tail wrapped around his body, he looked to his shoulder and saw a set of deep teeth marks In his shoulder that were massively bleeding. How could he have fallen for that? He just so badly wanted Kaiba with him that he was ready to believe anything.

Desperately did he begin trying to break away from the lizards hold over him. This time his arms were free above the tail and knowing that he would never be able to force the lizard to let go of him did he grip the knife tightly and stab its tail.

The lizard hissed angrily before letting go of Yugi and very quickly retreating to a wall, climbing up it and staying idly there to recover. A trail of blood from where Yugi had stabbed it followed the lizard up the wall. Yugi also moved away and looked to the teeth marks again, they burned but he couldn't do anything about it, he didn't have anything to treat it with. Yugi just desperately tried to find the strength to push through the pain while looking back towards the lizard.

He watched it for a moment before it very quickly moved off of the wall and ran at him so fast Yugi didn't even have time to think. The next thing Yugi knew was he was on the ground and was trying to keep from being bitten. He rose his arms over his face while closing his eyes, wishing that the lizard would just disappear. As he tried to protect himself he felt his mind be suddenly assaulted and entered, a vision coming to him.


End file.
